


DragonBall FighterZ complete script

by KathyPrior42



Category: Dragon Ball, DragonBallFighterZ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 10:34:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 35,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18364271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathyPrior42/pseuds/KathyPrior42





	DragonBall FighterZ complete script

DragonBall FighterZ fanfiction (characters and story owned by Akira Toriyama. No copyright intended)

Super Warrior Arc Chapter 1  
“Wait a Minute! Are you stronger than me?!”

Bulma: “Oh good. You’re coming around. I didn’t expect you to conk out like that. Scared me half to death.   
Soul: “Who are you? Where am I?”  
Bulma: “I am Bulma. About that, we are at my place…in the yard…don’t you remember? Keep it together, would you?”  
Bulma: “Oh gosh. You’re not kidding, are you? Goku, PLEASE be kidding. Did you hit your head? Catch a cold? Tell me you at least know who you are.”  
Soul: “Who is Goku?”  
Bulma: “Why YOU’RE Goku, of course. And this charade’s gone on long enough! Here…the evidence. Look in the mirror.”  
Bulma: “Hm, judging from your reaction, you’re not really him, are you?”  
Bulma: “But you’re Goku on the outside, that’s for sure. Did you get amnesia? Oh I give up. You chose a GREAT time to clock out, Goku.”  
Android 16: “There you are.”  
Bulma: “Now what? Who is it? Wait you’re…but how in the…Android 16? Is that you? Cell destroyed you. How are you operational? Wait…did the DragonBalls bring you back? H. What in the world could all this mean? I’m going to need some answers.”  
Bulma: “Well? This is the part where you give me the answers. Ugh. Remember when Cell smacked you around and I so graciously repaired you?”  
Android 16: “It was not me you repaired, but another 16.”  
Bulma: “What?”   
Android 16 (to soul) “You who are linked to Goku, come. There is much to be done. Should you decide to resist, I will force you to comply.”  
Bulma: “Uh, Goku? I dunno what’s going on, but you better kick this imposter’s bionic butt! Hold the phone…you know how to fight, right? Wrong. This is turning out to be a bad, bad day.”  
Android 16: “Well that body is Goku’s. It’s bound to be just as hardy. Do not worry. I will use less than lethal force. Your termination would be disadvantageous.”  
Bulma: “Watch out!”  
Bulma: “G-Goku!”  
Android 16: “Well then, your strength is concurrent with my data, and I need not hold back.”

Super Warrior Arc Chapter 2  
“Come to, Warriors! Earth Needs You!”

Android 16: “Though but moments after the link, your strength has already matured. Huh?!”  
Whis: “Salutations, Bulma. What exotic cuisines have you prepared for us today?”  
Beerus: “Well whatever it might possibly be, it had better be worth the trip! Oh? Who’s the bruiser? He’s certainly not human from what I can tell.”  
Android 16: “Threat detected. Recommended course of action: abort. Goku, just know this…I will return.”  
Bulma: “So he’s gone? Just like that?”  
Beerus: “Hmph. Just like that, huh?”  
Beerus (to soul): “Hey, you, inside Goku! The jig is up…It’s not possible to fool a god.”  
Bulma: “So, you mean to say he’s not Goku after all?”  
Whis: “My, my. This is intriguing. It is Goku, physically speaking, but his power is awfully weak. What’s left over has someone else’s power. If I were to put it simply, there is another person in his body.”  
Bulma: “N-no way. He’s possessed?!”  
Bulma (to soul): “You hear me in there, you squatter?! Get out…now! Goku’s got his work cut out! He doesn’t need to be playing host to you!”  
Whis: “Bulma, please mind your temper. You see, this predicament isn’t our poor friend’s doing.”  
Whis (to soul): “Ahem. Yoo-hoo. You in there! Can you hear me? Can. You. Hear. Me? Goku is in there somewhere. Mind getting him for us? He’s sleeping, of course. But since you share the same body, you should be able to wake him.” 

Goku (to soul): “Ungh! Um, who’re you? And, where am I? That’s odd. I can’t move a muscle. Hey…what the heck is going on? Yo…do you know anything? It’d be real great if you could fill me in. What?! Hold on! You’re in control of MY body?” 

Beerus: “Let me ask you, Whis…Do these waves appear to be acting strangely?”  
Whis: “So you felt them too, Lord Beerus. Indeed, they seem to be man-made.”  
Bulma: “Waves? What waves?”  
Beerus: “Now there. You’re telling me you can’t feel that? How dense are you?”  
Bulma: “As dense as any other human! How RUDE are you?”  
Whis: “Hm. So you rang us up for another reason, I take it? Because I thought you were wining and dining with us for info about these waves.”  
Bulma: “Wait a sec, that’s right! I totally forgot! The world is in absolute peril! First, Goku clones start popping up all around the world, making a mess. And if that wasn’t enough, Frieza and Cell are back. It’s utter chaos, I tell you!”  
Beerus: “Oh?”  
Bulma: “Oh?” How about “Oh no! The Earth is doomed?!” But now that you’re here, you can thrash them for us!”  
Beerus: “It really is none of my business, you know. Please go and get those tasty tidbits you prepared earlier.”  
Bulma: “Guess we’re on our own.”  
Whis: “I must say, though. These waves do illicit some concern. What’s this? Goku’s energy just got a tad stronger. It seems our new friend was able to get in touch with Goku. Hello? Goku? Are you able to move in there, yet?”

Goku (to soul): “It’s the funniest thing. I WANT to wake up…mostly because I’m super staving, but I just can’t seem to do it! There’s no exit here either. And smashing my way out doesn’t seem to be an option. Man, this is super weird. Am I dreaming or something?”

Whis: “Hmm. Since there’s no response from Goku, it’s safe to assume he can’t move.” 

Goku (to soul): “Huh? Wait, Whis, You can’t hear me either? Hello?! But I can hear Whis just fine. Man, I am in a bit of a pickle, aren’t I?”

Whis: “Perhaps these bothersome waves have something to do with Goku’s current condition. I would surmise they are suppressing his power, forcing our Saiyan friend’s consciousness into a state of hibernation. It’s the only explanation.”  
Beerus: “Then other fighters with strong energy are likely experiencing the same results.”  
Bulma: “But how are you two able to bicker about food unaffected?”  
Beerus: “Please, we’re gods. To us, these kinds of waves are completely harmless.”  
Bulma: “Lucky me.”  
Whis: “We need to come up with a solution or Goku will be out to lunch indefinitely.”  
Bulma: “Then we better come up with one fast. Oh, hold on! The rest of the gang went out to scope the damage across the world. But if these waves affect the strong, then I guess that means…”  
Whis: “They got paralyzed along the way.”  
Beerus: “Or got body-snatched like Goku did over there.”  
Bulma: “Oh man! Wh-what are we gonna do? If everyone’s knocked out, this is our greatest crisis yet, hands-down!”   
Whis: “Stopping those waves is our only chance at correcting this matter. Bulma, might you have an idea as to what’s causing them?”  
Bulma: “Hm. That’s a toughie. But, wait.”  
Beerus: “Oh, did you finally remember something?”  
Bulma: “Yeah. Why did 16 show up earlier? He was also talking about someone being “linked” with Goku. I think there’s a connection here. There’s gotta be.”  
Whis: “It’s a lead. You might as well follow it and see where it leads you.”  
Bulma: “Right. Let’s get to the bottom of this!”   
Bulma: “Come on guys, the rest of our crew needs to be saved as well. Can’t do it alone though. I’ll need some muscle.”  
Beerus: “Just to reiterate, we’re not helping, understand?”   
Bulma: “Aw, don’t be so cold! I’ll prepare a meal so good, it’ll blow your godly taste buds away!”  
Beerus: “Did I not make myself clear? We’re not lifting a finger, lady! If you need help, you might get a better response by asking the soul inside Goku.”  
Bulma: “Huh?”  
Beerus: “They got control of Goku’s body, right? Well then, they can do the fighting for you.”  
Bulma (to soul): “Hmm, there’s no other choice, is there? Plus, you probably need to get back to your own body anyway. Well! Then it’s settled! Welcome aboard!”

 

Goku: “Hm. He ought to be in this area somewhere…Ah there he is! Just as I thought he would be! I thought I sensed a power similar to mine, and it looks like I was right! Hello, me!”  
Goku (to soul): “Heh heh! What do you think? Looks just like me, huh? Even has my hair! I don’t know what’s really going on myself, but I think this is what they call a clone. I hear there’s a bunch more of these clone guys causing trouble all over the place. That’s not good. And it’s not just their looks that are the same. They use the same moves as the not-clones too!”  
Goku (to soul): “This is the first time I’ve ever gone up against one myself. Feels kind of weird, know what I mean? Hmm…guess I won’t know if I can beat him until I fight him. Actually, I just had a thought. This might be some good training for me, since he uses all the same moves and everything. At any rate, let’s take care of this guy! What do you say? Sound fun? Does to me.”

Super Warrior Arc Chapter 3  
“Goku’s Alive?! Quick, Save Krillin!”

Bulma: “Welcome back. I bet fighting another guy with Goku’s face surprised you. There are loads of clones all over the place now. Who knows when another one’ll attack! You’d better stay alert…you hear me, soul inside Goku?”  
Bulma: “Oh, before I forget. There’s some good news for the both of you. I managed to analyze these mysterious waves and mod this plane to neutralize them! If everything goes according to plan, we should be able to free Goku’s consciousness. In other words, the old Goku should be back soon. Well, we’ve got nothing to lose…Ha!”

Goku: “Hey! I’m back in the outside world! Awesome.”  
Bulma: “All right! It worked!”  
Goku: “Wait, something’s not right. My body…it feels all heavy and weak. Haaaaa…I knew it. I’m as weak as a kitten. I won’t be fighting like this. That’s for sure. Maaan.”  
Bulma: “The wave neutralizer still has some kinks. I guess it’ll be a while before we can restore your strength.”  
Goku: “Or maybe we could skip all that and use the Dragon Balls to fix this whole mess. You can do that, right Bulma? You can do anything!”  
Bulma: “No can do. The Dragon Balls are stone, remember? They might as well be bowling balls.”  
Goku: “Oh right. I totally forgot about that.”  
Bulma: “You forgot, huh? I guess you really are Goku.”  
Bulma (to soul): “Anyway, soul inside Goku, were you listening? I trust you got all that? Until we can restore the real Goku’s power, we’re going to need you on battle duty. Okay! Time for us to go find 16 and save our friends!”  
Goku: “Hey…I feel something! It’s faint but…Is that someone’s power? Yeah, it is. I’m sure of it. Krillin! C’mon! We gotta save him!”

Goku: “It’s Krillin! We found him! (looks at Krillin clone about to attack) Is that a clone?! No! It’s going after Krillin! I ‘ve gotta save him!”

Krillin: “Oh, hey there, Goku, heh heh…”  
Goku: “Krillin, you’ve finally come around! I thought you were a goner!”  
Krillin: “Say, where are we? Is this Bula’s airplane? The last thing I remember is investigating the origin of the clones, but then I got all dizzy. Let’s see. Nah, it’s no good. I can’t recall anything after that. So did you save me, Goku?”  
Goku: “Heh heh, yeah.”  
Krillin: “Thanks, Goku. You never let me down.”  
Goku: “No need to thank me. It’s nothing! After all, whenever I’m in a pinch, who’s the guy who’s always there to throw me a Senzu Bean?”  
Krillin: “Well sometimes I think I’d rather be the one eating them, though.”  
Goku: “Ha ha ha!”  
Krillin: “So who did this to me? I can’t remember a thing.”  
Bulma: “A lot’s gone on, Krillin and not much of it good. Now where to begin…?”

 

Bulma: “I told you a lot happened.”  
Krillin: “Yeah, I never would’ve imagined. Look, I’m glad Android 16 is alive, but I just wish he wasn’t our enemy. Anyway, I’ve decided! I wanna help out. And I kinda wanna find out what 16 is really up to. So I’m gonna fight too! If that’s okay with you, Goku.”  
Goku: “Sure! Fine by me!”  
Bulma: “You forgetting something? Haven’t you guys, like, lost your power?”  
Goku: “Oh yeah. I guess it must’ve slipped my mind. I imagine a little more training might restore some of my power, but I would still be in no state to fight by myself.”   
Krillin: “Huh?! Wait a minute. So does this mean I can’t fight either?”  
Bulma: “Hmm, I might have an idea, but we need that soul inside Goku to agree. (to soul): What do you say? Do you think you can move from Goku over to Krillin?”  
Krillin: “What?! So whatever’s inside Goku is gonna link up with me?!”  
Bulma: “Krillin! Both of you, close your eyes and take a deep breath.”  
Bulma (to soul): “Ok. Now it’s your turn! Try moving to Krillin.”   
Goku: “Whoa! So are you like…out of my body now?”   
Krillin: “Waaah! There’s a stranger inside my body!”  
Bulma: “It worked! You changed who you’re linked with! Now everybody can fight!”  
Goku: “So does that mean when Krillin’s out there fighting, I have to just wait on the sidelines and not do anything?”  
Bulma: “If only one link can exist at a time, then I guess so. But if we can get more people to join us, it’ll relieve some of the strain on Goku.”  
Krillin: “Well we can’t just rely on Goku all the time, now can we?”  
Goku: “Hmm. I guess I don’t mind. It’s not like I was really doing the fighting myself anyway. I’ll just have to make do with some image training. That is until I get the chance to fight again!”  
Bulma: “Only you would think of that, Goku. Anyway, I guess we’ll all have to work together from now on.”

Krillin: “Yep, this is what I was expecting from my clone. It’s seriously like looking into a mirror. If other people saw this thing and didn’t know any better, they’d definitely think it was me. That makes me wonder…you think maybe 18 can tell the difference between me and my clone…I think she’s be really upset if she couldn’t. Eh, she probably could…Heh, I think…What am I talking about? This isn’t time for stuff like that! If I lose sight of this guy now, I’m in real trouble. My days as a police officer would be over if it committed any crimes looking like me…which means I’d better get rid of this guy before bad things start happening!”

 

 

Super Warrior Arc Chapter 4  
“Evil Exposed! The Red Ribbon Army’s Plot!”

Goku (to soul): “Hehe! Nice! I think you’re getting the hang of it! Hey, you there in my body, you’re a pretty darn good fighter, you know that?”  
Krillin: “Phew. I hope 18 and Marron are okay. They’re back at Master Roshi’s place. With this many bodies around, it could spell trouble.”  
Goku: “I wouldn’t worry. I mean, 18’s stronger than you, right?”  
Krillin: “Ahem. Yeah that may be true, but you don’t have to put it so bluntly.”  
Goku: “Ha ha! Oh yeah, sorry. Huh?”  
Goku: “Hey Krillin…There’s some kinda huge power out there. Feel it?”  
Krillin: “Yeah I did. It’s different. It’s not like the clones we’ve been fighting. I wonder…is it, Cell?”  
Goku: “Could be. The energy is similar to Cell’s yes, but it feels a bit smaller, doesn’t it? That’s odd. We can sense Cell’s energy, but not the person he’s fighting with.”  
Krillin: “An opponent with no energy. Hey, do you think maybe Cell’s fighting 16?!”  
Goku: “Wait…I’ve got it. He’s an android. You can’t sense the energy of an android!”  
Krillin: “We might be able to find a clue or two. I say we check it out!”

Krillin: “I knew it! Cell! And his opponent is down. 18?!”  
Android 21: “Oh no, please! Spare her! I’ll do anything that you say!”  
Goku: “Um, excuse me, what’s going on here?”  
Krillin: “What have you done to my wife?!”  
Cell: “Well if it isn’t Goku and his annoying nose-less sidekick.”  
Goku: “Cell, holy crap! You ARE back! That’s awesome. To tell the truth, I always did want another go at you.”  
Cell: “Heh heh. Glad to hear it. Because I’m back from the dead and ready to bury you and your wretched offspring.”  
Goku: “Krillin! Let me take care of Cell right now. You need to make sure 18’s okay.”  
Krillin: “Thanks, Goku!”  
Krillin: “18! It’s no good. She’s out cold.”  
Android 21: “Oh my, do you know her? Is she okay? I’m so sorry. She sacrificed herself to save me.”   
Krillin: “You monster! Cell, you’ll pay for this!”  
Cell: “Hmph. Look at this spectacle she’s putting on. So be it. We’ll just have to defeat them all, right here, right now. Well, I gotta say, I am happy that I’m getting a chance to fight Goku so soon.”  
Krillin: “Sorry, stranger, but I’m gonna need you to look after 18 for me. ‘Cause I’m gonna kick Cell’s butt!”  
Cell: “Don’t make me laugh. Defeat me? As I recall, your power doesn’t even compare to that of your better half, 18.”  
Goku: “Back down, Krillin! This isn’t the kind of guy you wanna tangle with!”  
Krillin: “What is a husband if he can’t protect his wife?!”  
Cell: “Ooh, someone’s confident.”   
Krillin: “Damn right! I don’t care how strong you are! You touch my wife, you’re going down!”

Cell: “Urgh, all these damn waves…They’re responsible for hindering my true power.”   
Krillin: “Cell! You’re through!”  
Cell: “Soon you idiots will learn the error of your ways. Ohhh, you will learn. Then no amount of regret will save you!”  
Krillin: “What’s he babbling about?”  
Cell: “Solar Flare!”  
Krillin: “Oh crap! Dammit. The bug ran off.”  
Goku: “Can’t feel his power either. He’s gone. He got away.”  
Krillin: “18, are you okay?!”  
Android 21: “It’s okay. Don’t worry. She’s just unconscious. But we’d better get her looked at just to be on the safe side.”  
Krillin: “Yeah, I guess so.”  
Krillin: “Hey, thanks so much for standing up for 18.”  
Android 21: “No, it’s me who should be thanking you. You’re quite strong, the both of you, really. Especially considering you managed to withstand the effects of the waves.”  
Krillin: “Waves?”  
Goku: “Do you know what’s going on?”  
Android 21: “Oh, uh…”  
Krillin: “What happened to18? Please, I need to know what happened! I clearly instructed her to stay indoors. If she’d only listened.”  
Android 21: “Very well. I was a researcher…a once proud employee of the Red Ribbon Army. Unfortunately, after those waves disabled 18, the Army abducted her. As to why she was abducted, I honestly don’t know.”  
Krillin: “Yeah, but what about the clones? And Cell coming back? Hey, is the Army…”  
Android 21: “Yes, the Army is behind everything. I was researching tech that could suppress a fighter’s power, allowing us to plant the spirit of another inside. The technical term is called “linking.” And it was perfected not days ago. Shamefully, when I learned the Army planned to use it for total cosmic domination, I became afraid and deserted. While on the run, I met Android 18. We decided to flee together. Then we…we ran into Cell. 18 sacrificed herself to save me.”  
Goku: “So I guess what you’re trying to say is that the Red Ribbon Army is up to their dirty old ways again. And when you tried to quit, they turned on you, tried to hunt you down. Does that sound about right?”  
Android 21: “Yes. Please, you must stop the Army!”  
Krillin: “Damn straight, we will! Why, we’ll tear them to…to ribbons! So you know where the base is, right? We would be very grateful if you showed us the way.”  
Android 21: “I’m sorry, but I wouldn’t be able to retrace my steps. I was…so caught up in getting away.”  
Krillin: “Ahh! Great. Oh, by the way, we’re going to see my friend Bulma. Wanna tag along? You see, the plan is we’re gonna have her take a look at 18.”  
Goku: “All things considered, you’d probably be much safer with us.”  
Android 21: “Actually, I really should be heading home. I’m worried about my family. Don’t worry about me. Finding the base, that must be your top priority!”  
Krillin: “Yeah, whatever you say.”

Super Warrior Arc Chapter 5  
“Piccolo Revived! Find Android 16!”

Cell: “Blast it all! How is this possible?! Why aren’t their powers as diminished as mine are? This isn’t fair! How can I, the perfect being, be DEFEATED?!”  
Frieza: “Ha ha ha! A sorry sight you were, Cell.”  
Cell: “Frieza.”  
Frieza: “Hope you don’t mind me…observing this delightful spectacle from afar. Remember we had a deal. A deal you chose to ignore just so you could run off on your own and fail miserably. Tell me, how was that showdown with that filthy primate?”  
Cell: “Hmph. I don’t have to tell you anything.”  
Frieza: “Ha ha ha ha! So that’s how it is? Well, perhaps we can strike a deal. My subordinates have acquired information that might be of some small interest to you.”  
Cell: “By “subordinates,” I assume you mean that over choreographed circus trope…What an embarrassment they are to your cause. I’m sure you’re very proud.”  
Frieza: “Ahh… but yes. They are called the Ginyu Force. Does this not entice you? My precious intel, that is. What say you to a deal? Tell me what you know, and I’d be happy to tell you what I know.”

 

Goku: “Hey umm hello? Who’s that inside my head right now?”  
Piccolo: “Goku! Goku!”  
Goku: “Piccolo?”  
Piccolo: “Come, quick! They’re too strong!”  
Goku: “Who is? And where?!”  
Goku: “I’m sensing a small energy distortion…that way!” 

Goku: “Look! It’s Piccolo!”  
Krillin: “Goku! Behind you!” (Goku, Piccolo and Cell clones)  
Goku: “It’s like I can’t go two minutes without bumping into one of these clones. Well, I know what I gotta do!”

 

Piccolo: “Ungh…good. I can finally move again.”  
Bulma: “I’m glad you’re okay, but I have to tell you that things have taken a turn for the worse.”  
Piccolo: “If you’re referring to the waves and that linking business, then I already know all about that.”  
Bulma: “Huh? But I didn’t even…”  
Piccolo: “Look, I’d rather not listen to you explain. It was easier just to read your mind.”  
Bulma: “You…read my mind?”  
Krillin; “Y’see, Piccolo used to be Kami. Reading minds is just old hat to him.”  
Bulma: “Hey! Just what else did you look at without my permission, huh?! Don’t tell me…You saw memories of me taking a bath, didn’t you?”  
Piccolo: “I might have seen something like that amongst the jumble. What of it?”  
Bulma: “What’s that supposed to mean?! Have you no respect for a girl’s privacy?”  
Krillin: “Hold up, why would a Namekian be interested in girls anyway, Bulma?”  
Goku: “Hold on there, aren’t you a little too old to be calling yourself a “girl?”’  
Bulma: “I am NOT old!”  
Piccolo: “Ahem, at least I know the state of affairs. Goku…hold on…”  
Piccolo (to soul): “So you’re linked with Goku? Well, you’ve really gotten yourself into a nasty situation. Still, we’re going to need you now more than ever. I’ll join the fight from here, whatever I can do to help.”

Krillin: “And it’s pretty crazy how everyone’s had their power sealed. Man, things are looking more serious than they ever have, huh?”  
Piccolo: “Despite that, you seem pretty calm.”   
Krillin: “Well, it helps that I’ve been through the wringer my share of times. On top of that, Goku hasn’t given up, so I shouldn’t lose hope. As long as Goku’s still excited, I feel we can overcome this.”  
Piccolo: “It’s good that you’re positive, but I wouldn’t rely too much on Goku. There are times when I’m not quite sure if it’s a good idea to count on him or not.”  
Krillin: “Ha ha, you can say that again. Of course, I know it’s not a good to rely on Goku too much. If I think I can defeat the enemy, then I’m going for it.”  
Piccolo: “That’s the spirit.”

 

Bulma: “We’re running some tests on 18 over at the Capsule Corporation. There’s nothing wrong with her physically, so she should come around soon. It’s gonna be okay. Relax, Krillin! You look like it’s the end of the world.”  
Krillin: “W-well it kinda is…”But I take your word over doom ‘n gloom any day. Thanks Bulma! Ah ha ha!”  
“Everything’s going to be right as rain. But do you think she’ll be okay?”  
Goku: “Hey, Krillin, my roommate here also says not to worry about it. Well we’ll see this through, no problem. You can count on it.”  
Krillin: “Y-yeah, I guess so. Thanks! Ha ha ha! You know you’re pretty cool, I mean, for a soul without a body I guess. You know, I think you and I are gonna be good friends! Ha ha ha!”  
Piccolo: “The thing that’s puzzling me right now is Android 16’s role in the whole dilemma. The 16 I know wouldn’t go along with the Red Ribbon Army’s twisted way of doing things.”  
Krillin: “It’s true. 16 was never one of the bad guys.”  
“When Android 16 first showed up on the scene, he did talk about another 16. If wonder if the 16 I saw was a copy built with the original’s specs.”  
Goku: “Maybe, but I don’t know. He didn’t seem like a completely different android.”  
Bulma: “Hm. You have a point. Okay okay. What if he IS a copy but with the original’s memory?”  
Piccolo: “Who knows Bulma? Either way, our only course of action at this point is to find the Army’s base.”  
Krillin: “Hm. Guess you’re right.”

 

Super Warrior Arc Chapter 6  
“A New Threat! Android 21 Appears!”

Piccolo: “I’m starting to get the feeling that we’ve just found the base.”  
Goku: “Huh? Watch out! Somebody’s coming!”  
Android 16: “So you’re here at last.”  
Krillin: “16! It’s you! It’s really you! So tell me, do you have your old memories? You do! You remember us! I can tell!”  
Android 16: “So what if I do?”  
Krillin: “Wait a sec. What’re you saying? It means that you’re the 16 we’ve always known. Remember when we fought side by side all those years ago? Why are you helping the Red Ribbon Army? I mean, that’s insane!”  
Android 16: “There is no need for me to answer.”  
Krillin: “Please stop. No, wait…we don’t wanna fight you, 16! Just walk away from this nonsense with the strange waves and the clones…”  
Android 16: “Your motives are not relevant. If you will not engage…I will!”

 

Goku: “I knew it! You never planned on killing us after all, did you? Right from the start, you lacked that killer instinct. Had you figured in a flash.”  
Krillin: “It’s like Goku says. 16 isn’t fighting because he wants to. And if he’s being controlled by the Army, that means we can be friends again!”  
Android 16: “Apologies, but I cannot leave the Army. I cannot let that monster run amok.”   
Krillin: “Monster?”  
Android 16: “Yes, the Red Ribbon Army’s current leader…Android 21.”  
Goku: “Y-you’re saying there’s an Android 21?!”  
Android 16: “There is. I have been complying with 21’s orders. However, 21’s personality is growing more savage by the day. Were I to leave my post…”  
Android 21: “Exactly. If you were to leave your post, she would never awaken again.”  
Krillin: “Hey, you’re the researcher from before!”  
Android 16: “21!”  
Goku: “What in the world?! She’s 21?!”

Krillin: “Stranger and stranger…but if you’re Android 21, why did you save 18 back there?”  
Android 21: “Save her? Please, I never saved her. I fed you those lies in order to avoid fighting. I’m not at full power as of yet, but if you formed an alliance with Cell, that could prove troublesome. As for you 16! I’ve had enough! You’re nothing more than a treacherous pile of slag.”  
Android 16: “I don’t understand.”  
Android 21: “Like hell you don’t! I know you activated the system! Also, to give these nitwits an advantage, I know you linked a compatible soul.”  
Android 16: “And if I did?”  
Android 21: “Oh? Using that tone with ME? I thought my policy on the matter was clear. Continue to resist me…I will make sure that she is history.”  
Android 21: “I see you still intend to side with the organics. So sad…such wasted effort.”

 

Krillin: “What the…?!”  
Piccolo: “That must be Android 21’s true form!”  
Goku: “Whaat?! So she wasn’t even human after all!”  
Krillin: “That was established pretty early, Goku.”  
Android 21: “Such a shame we must part ways so soon. I guess this is farewell! Those who stand in my way, will be ripped into tiny pieces!”  
Android 21: “Don’t hate me. Hate your maker for leaving you with such a defective personality!”  
Piccolo: “16! Get out of there! You’ll be blown to bits!”  
Krillin: “Hold on! I’ll save you!”  
Goku: “No, Krillin! Step aside!”  
Goku (to soul): “Hear me in there? I’m gonna need your help for this one! KA…ME…HA…ME…HA!”  
Goku: “That do it?”  
Goku: “What?!”  
Piccolo: “Not a scratch!”  
Android 21: “Die!”  
Krillin: “16! No, it can’t be…16…we…we were just reunited…”  
Android 21: “Aw, are you crying for sweet 16? Aww, don’t be sad. It’s gonna be alright. Cause I’m gonna eat ya right up!”   
Android 21: “Ungh…that last attack must have taken its toll.”  
Goku: “What’s the matter? You were on a bit of a roll there.”  
Android 21: “You’ll get what’s coming to you. We’ll finish this later.”  
Krillin: “Wait! Why did you destroy 16? I thought he was on your side!”  
Android 21: “He didn’t listen, so I punished him of course. If he stopped while he was ahead, I would’ve let him live. But he had to cross the line. Oh well! That’s fine! Now there is no one left to oppose me! And now I am free…free to stuff myself with as many sweets as I want!”  
Piccolo: “Hmph. You sound like a spoiled brat.”  
Android 21: “You’ll see, boys…as soon as I’m ready…that’s when the real fun starts!”   
Piccolo: “Oh no, you don’t!”  
Goku: “Get back here!”  
Krillin: “Goku!”  
Piccolo: “Let’s tail him, Krillin! We can’t let anything happen to Goku or his new friend!”  
Android 21: “Ooh, impressive. You are quite fast, even when your powers are suppressed. I’m so sorry, but I’m not ready to snack on you just yet. Be a doll…and unlock more of your power first, because you are going to need it.”  
Goku: “Oh no!”  
Android 21: “Nighty night.”  
Krillin: “Goku!”

 

 

Cell (to soul): “Wakey wakey sleepy head. Snap out of it! You’re wasting my time! Finally. I can’t stand repeating myself.   
“Cell?”  
Cell: “So you do know me? Why wouldn’t you? There are very few Earthlings who haven’t heard of the Great Cell…I mean, I did try to blow up the planet, and all. But more to the point. Who the hell are you? What is a living human soul doing inside of me? This is most upsetting. Hm? No matter, we can discuss this at a later time. For now, we have a fight to go and win.”

 

Android 21: “Hee hee look what I found. Don’t tell me…you’re the one who was linked with Goku earlier. Ooh, it was the impact of that blast that sent you here, wasn’t it? Very well…more fun for me, I suppose. And it saves me the trouble of hunting you down!”  
Cell: “Grgh…”  
Android 21: “Hee hee just as I thought. Those who link with you become stronger. I could gobble you completely whole right now. But maybe I should have you re-link with Goku instead. Yes, he would be a much better meal. Argh. Decisions, decisions.”  
Cell: “We have no choice. We must retreat. Solar Flare!”  
Android 21: “You little…!”  
Android 21: “Rats. He got away. But judging from the amount of his fatigue, the link won’t hold for much longer.”  
Android 21: “Cell…you can run all you like. I’ll be dining on you before sundown.”  
Cell: “Rrgh, how is this even…? Rgh! She’s on a completely different level than my power can handle. No power source on this planet is capable of THAT. There must be some kind of way. Perhaps, those clones are more than just mere drones. They might be the weakness I’ve been looking for. Whatever the case, I need to heal…and quick.”

 

Super Warrior Arc Chapter 7  
“A Fateful Rematch! Goku v.s. Frieza!”

Goku: “What? Hey you’re back!”  
Krillin: “Really? Hey guys, Goku’s friend his back!”  
Piccolo: “Ha ha, we were worried you kicked the bucket on us.”  
Goku (to soul): “What were you doing? Where were you? Taking a walk around the block or something?”  
“I was fighting 21 and I was linked with Cell.”  
Goku (to soul): “By Cell, you mean…THAT Cell? The bad Cell?”  
Krillin (to soul): “Eh? Why’d you link up with a creep like that?”  
Piccolo: “The same reason they linked with you. I’m sure it wasn’t voluntary.”  
Goku (to soul): “Well, whatever. At least you’re back now. That’s all that matters.”  
Krillin: “But if Cell’s still alive, that means we’ve got more enemies to deal with than just 21.”  
Piccolo: “Whatever the case, taking 21 down is our top priority right now.”  
Krillin: “Eh…easier said than done.”  
Goku: “When I talked to her, she said she wasn’t at full power just yet. Do you think she was just bluffing? I mean, c’mon. On a diet of junk food? It’s mostly sugar, and the stuff doesn’t fill you up.”  
Piccolo: “Who cares about her dietary habits? How strong she can get…that’s the problem.”  
Bulma: “The problem is you guys arguing. Stop it already. You guys are good at sensing power, right? Feel out 21’s location and send her to the scrapheap!”  
Krillin: “If only it were that simple.”  
Goku: “We’ve been trying to figure out where 21 is for a while, but…nothing’s come up, I’m afraid.”  
Piccolo: “Android 21 can probably keep her power in low gear just like Cell.”  
Goku: “Oh well…what doesn’t turn up now will turn up later, they say. For now, let’s focus on what we CAN do.”   
Krillin: “Yeah! Like rounding up the rest of the gang, right?”  
Piccolo: “Krillin’s right. We need a bigger team for the battle ahead.”   
Bulma: “Just our luck. Vegeta’s good at never being around when you really need him. He brags about being the prince of Saiyans! He’s the prince of bad timing, if you ask me.”  
Krillin: “Cut him some slack, Bulma. He’ll turn up soon. I’m sure of it.”  
Goku: “Hey, I know! I’m pretty used to this link business by now. Maybe if I focus really hard, I can pinpoint Vegeta’s energy. Alright…here I go.”  
Goku: “Yep, that’s Vegeta’s alright. I got him.”  
Bulma: “You found him? Really? Way to go, Goku!”  
Goku: “Heh heh. C’mon guys. What do you say we go and rescue our buddy Vegeta?” 

 

Goku: “Hm. That’s odd. Vegeta should be close by. He’s gotta be around here somewhere.”  
Piccolo: “Hey, look over there!”  
Frieza: “Vegeta! Time to finish what I started!”  
Piccolo: “Dammit.”  
Frieza: “Who’s there?”  
Freiza: “Well, well, if it isn’t the welcome wagon. *sigh* and I was so close, too. I wanted to off this impertinent prince, before that woman could turn him into an hors d’oeuvre.”  
Krillin: “What is he talking about?”  
Frieza: “Although, that wouldn’t change your…pitiful fate as the main course, would it? In fact, I may as well…exterminate all of you now!”  
Captain Ginyu: “Wait, Lord Frieza! Please! Allow your humble servants to assist you!”  
“Reccome!”  
“Burter!”  
“Jeice!”  
“Guldo!”  
“Ginyu!”  
“Together, we are a force to be reckoned with! The Ginyu Force!”  
Krillin: “I guess the more things change, the more they stay the same, huh?”  
Goku: “And they do this, umm…why, again?”  
Frieza: “Ahem. Well…impressive. Now then! It will be my pleasure to watch all of you perish!”

 

Frieza: “I can see now…why Cell was struggling so much. You have done quite well to tap into this much power.”  
Piccolo: “Sorry, Frieza. Looks like you’re the one that going to be doing the dying today. But before we blast you into microscopic pieces, you’re going to tell us something.”  
Frieza: “Oh? Pray tell?”  
Piccolo: “When you said we’d be that woman’s ‘main course,’ what did you mean? Because as I see it, Android 21 is just trying to kill us.”  
Frieza: “Ha ha ha! Very well. I suppose I should reward you for that stimulating scuffle.”  
Captain Ginyu: “No, Lord Frieza! There’s no need to divulge information to the enemy!”  
Frieza: “No need to worry. I merely want to fan the flame of fear that is to consume them. That woman…you refer to her as Android 21, if I’m not mistaken? She fully devours warriors, which adds their strength to hers. It’s a simply remarkable process!”  
Krillin: “You’re kidding!”  
Frieza: “I’m serious. She turns her victims into candied treats. Just, crude if you want my opinion.”  
Piccolo: “I see. So that’s what her scheme is.”  
Krillin: “Yeesh. I mean, talk about bizarre.”  
Goku: “That’s not too different than Cell or Buu.”  
Piccolo: “Well then. If that’s the case…We’re pretty lucky to have found these guys before Android 21 could gobble them down.”  
Frieza: “Oh, stop all your silly nonsense. I won’t become nourishment for 21…nor grovel before you cretins!”   
Piccolo: “You think you can get away from us, Frieza?”  
Frieza: “Ha ha ha. Captain Ginyu?”  
Captain Ginyu: “At once, my lord! Guldo! Paralyze them!”  
Guldo: “Hyaaahh!”  
Krillin: “D-dammit! Not…this…again!”  
Piccolo: “My body’s…frozen.”  
Goku: “I…can’t…move…!”  
Frieza: “Parting is such sweet sorrow. Thankfully, we’ll see each other soon. Ah ha ha ha ha!”

 

Vegeta: “I see. A lot has happened while I was out. Still…letting Frieza slither away like that proves you’re nothing but soft. You were painfully aware of Guldo’s power when you fought him on Namek.”   
Krillin: “Y-yeah, sorry about that…”  
Bulma: “Vegeta! I don’t think you have room to talk right now. While you were sleeping like a Saiyan log, everyone was out fighting for the world.”   
Vegeta: “Tch!”  
Krillin: “Heh heh heh, maybe we can save the marital squabbles for later, huh?”   
Piccolo: “I know. I know. You’re right. It’s been some time since 21 flew off.”  
Krillin: “Yeah, and if what Frieza said is true, 21 should be a lot stronger by now.”  
Bulma: “That’s right. It’s high time you pull the plug on the oversized blender!”  
Goku: “Yeah…but we can’t get a fix on 21’s power. We don’t know what we’re dealing with yet.”  
Vegeta: “It doesn’t matter how strong 21 gets. I’m sending her to the trash compactor.”  
Bulma: “There he goes again…”  
Goku: “Really, Vegeta? You were napping this whole time. You’ve never SEEN Android 21 in action.”   
Vegeta: “Kakarot! Just shut it!”  
Piccolo: “Look, we’re glad you’re on board, Vegeta. But you better get used to linking before taking on 21. Remember, without linking, we’re utterly powerless.”  
Vegeta: “Hmph. That’s certainly no way to fight.”  
Piccolo: “We don’t know where the waves are coming from. You’ll just have to accept it.”  
Vegeta: “Tch.”  
Goku: “Okay, okay. Settle down everyone. And that goes for you too, Vegeta. Piccolo’s the one who saved your butt when Frieza was about to fry you. I think you owe him some thanks.”  
Vegeta: “Oh! He acted on his own. I don’t recall asking for help.”  
Piccolo: “Oh, is that how it is? Well, good. Because thought of being thanked by you makes me wanna hurl.”  
Vegeta: “Wha…what was that?!”  
Goku: “Ha ha ha! Nice comeback, Vegeta!”  
Vegeta: “Hmph!”  
Krillin: “S-so guys! It’s time. Game plan! Let’s clean up the baddies that we know are out there already. Look, we can’t afford to let 21 chomp them down and then get even stronger.”   
Piccolo: “Good thinking. And fighting those clones would be some good link practice too.”  
Vegeta: “The very thought of fighting with someone else in my body is just sickening. But…I’ll let it slide this once.”

 

Piccolo: “I have to admit I’m quite surprised. I never thought you’d be willing to partner up with anyone.”   
Vegeta: “Just so you know, if I were at my full power, I wouldn’t need you here, so don’t make me regret it. I’m just making the best of what is a bad situation.”  
Piccolo: “Still, I feel like the old Vegeta would have just fought alone anyway. I’m starting to think you’ve gotten soft, Vegeta.”  
Vegeta: “Think what you want. But know this…If you start holding me back, I’m not gonna stick my neck out for you.”  
Piccolo: “Hmph. Trust me. I feel the same way. Oh and try not to get in MY way either. Let’s do this, Vegeta.”  
Vegeta: “Hmph! I don’t need you to tell me that!”

 

Supreme Kai: “Elder Kai, what do you think?”  
Elder Kai: “Mm. I’m sensing something bad. Something terribly evil. Almost feels like someone took all the warriors on Earth and rolled ‘em into one.”  
Supreme Kai: “All the warriors?”  
Elder Kai: “And that’s not all. Frieza. And that android, Cell. Even Buu, that terrifying villain our friends defeated seem to have returned!”  
Supreme Kai: “Buu too?”  
Elder Kai: “Things could go completely out of control if something’s not done.”  
Supreme Kai: “This is terrible!”  
Elder Kai: “Unfortunately, we don’t have a horse in this here race. The gods keep watch. Plain ‘n simple. We’ll just have to believe our friends can pull through.”  
Supreme Kai: “Come on, Goku! You can do it!”

 

 

Super Warrior Arc Chapter 8   
“Bon Appetit! Android 21’s Endless Hunger!”

Frieza: “Hmph. I don’t care much for that woman, though I suppose I should offer you my thanks. After all, she has given me the perfect opportunity to dispose of the two of you rejects!”  
Vegeta: “Hmph! Dispose of us? I was thinking the same thing about you! I can finally crush you with my two bare hands!”  
Frieza: “Very well then. If you wish to die that badly…”  
Goku: “Wait a sec!”  
Frieza: “What do YOU want?”  
Vegeta: “Kakarot! Stay out of this!”  
Goku: “Who says you get to fight first, Vegeta? It’s not fair!”  
Vegeta: “Nobody cares. Quit bothering me! You got in my way the last time we fought Frieza, in case you don’t remember.”  
Goku: “Y-yeah, well sorry about that. But, if you’ll remember, I didn’t have much of a choice…”  
Vegeta: “Whatever, just stay out of my way and we’ll call it even.”  
Goku: “Well, technically I saved you earlier, so aren’t we already even? When you were knocked out and Frieza tried to attack you, I blocked the attack and saved you.”  
Vegeta: “Shut up! Why do you always bring that up?! Now if you’re done trying to steal my moment of glory, I have a fight to get to.”  
Goku: “Jeez, no need to get so moody, Vegeta. Just let me fight Frieza for a little bit, okay? Cool?”  
Vegeta: “A bit?! Do I look stupid! Just let me FIGHT!”  
Frieza: “That is enough! You have some nerve making me listen to this…juvenile squabbling! That’s something I seriously cannot stand about the two of you mindless monkeys. If you two want to fight me so badly, then I’ll just destroy you both at the same time. I’ll crush the two of you with my bare hands!”

 

Nappa: “Gaaah!”  
Android 21: *munch* munch* “Hmm…On a scale of 1 to 100, I’d give it a 24. Those Ginyu losers aren’t packing that much power either, at least not from what I heard. Well, can’t be too picky.”  
Android 21: “And you. Why watch from the back row? I’ll give you a VIP seat.”  
Cell: “Oh? So you knew all along?”  
Android 21: “Of course. Why do you think I LET you watch me maul that meathead? Consider that a preview of what’s gonna happen to YOU. Hee hee. Aren’t you excited?”  
Cell: “Heh heh. You’re going to have a much harder time if you plan on snacking on me. Though from the looks of it, you’ve been snacking a bit much as it is. You should probably dial it back a bit. You wouldn’t want a bellyache now, would you?”  
Android 21: “You look tastier than, who was that?...Oh yes. Nappa. Hee hee hee. I wonder what I should turn you into.”

Cell: “What the…?!”   
Android 21: “Don’t worry. I’ll be sure to make it quick.”  
Cell: “How did she get this strong, THIS fast?!”  
Android 21: “When we last tangled, I wasn’t even at half power. I’d actually like to try this time, if that’s okay. So let’s set the table. It’s time to eat!”

Super Warrior Arc Chapter 9  
“To Supreme Kai’s World! It’s the Final battle!”

Goku: “I sense something! And it’s huge!”  
Krillin: “This energy is intense. It feels like Buu’s but there’s more to it! Frieza. Cell. It’s a mix of all the bad guys whose butts we’ve kicked.”  
Piccolo: “The sheer size can only mean one thing. It’s 21.”  
Bulma: “A mix of different energies. Didn’t you say the same thing about Cell way back when?”  
Piccolo: “21 and Cell are androids. It’s natural they would have similar energies.”  
Vegeta: “Interesting. So she plans to lure us in, does she?”  
Goku: “Yeah, it seems that way.”  
Bulma: “Y-you don’t think she plans to eat all of us in one go?”  
Krillin: “Actually, I think that was her plan.”  
Vegeta: “Then either she’s brave or defective. Either way works for me, though.”  
Goku: “Yeah, well I guess that saves us the trouble of having to look for her. There’s only one way that we can go now. And I say we go! Let’s do it!”

 

Goku: “I never thought I’d be fighting Buu like this again! This is awesome! Wow. I thought we saw the last of him after I used the Spirit Bomb to defeat him. Oh well. Guess I’ll just have to beat him with my own power this time!”  
Vegeta: “Kakarot! Don’t be naïve. This one’s different from the other clones.”  
Goku: “Oh yeah? He doesn’t seem all that different to me.”  
Vegeta: “Then…look at that.”  
Goku: “What?! He’s asleep! Falling asleep before a fight. I guess he really is different from the other clones.   
Vegeta: “I think he’s just messing with us, that’s his first mistake! I say we wake him up!”  
Kid Buu: “Hoo hoo hoo!”  
Goku: “Heh heh, looks like he’s awake now. Come to think of it, I wonder if he can’t fight unless he does that.”  
Vegeta: “How the hell should I know?”  
Kid Buu: “Hee hee hee!”  
Vegeta: “This time, I’ll be the one who finally puts an end to him!”  
Goku: “Hey, I’m not gonna let you hog all the fun!”

 

Goku: “We’re here, 21. Come on out!”  
Bulma: “You just try and eat us! Vegeta’s gonna knock your block off!”  
Piccolo: “Haha! When it comes to eating, I think you Saiyans beat her…hands down.”  
Vegeta: “Yes and the same goes for fighting! None can challenge a Saiyan in that area.”  
Android 21: “AHHH! I can’t take this anymore! I wanna eat’ em! A symphony of sweets is singing my name!”  
Piccolo: “21!”  
Vegeta: “That’s 21?”  
Android 21: “I suppose I should thank you all for coming. It’s practically an all you can eat buffet.”   
Goku: “No buffet, only a beat down! Although, I wish there was a buffet around here.”  
Android 21: “You fool…do you really think you can win? Food should be eaten, not heard. Now…I want to eat you so much…I’ll make you into the finest of fare, right here and now! Well, I do believe it’s time to dine!”  
Goku: “Time out!”  
Android 21: “Time out? What?! I was about to bash your face in!”  
Goku: “Sorry about that, it’s just…you’re a whole lot stronger than I thought. If we’re kicking it into high gear, then let’s go somewhere we can really let loose!”  
Krillin: “Goku?”  
Vegeta: “Putting the planet first, eh, Kakarot? So you’re playing it safe this time.”  
Goku: “That’s right, Vegeta. I’d rather fight without having to worry about making a mess, you know what I mean.”  
Piccolo: “You’re suggesting we take this fight off planet, right? But where?”  
Goku: “Hey, I know just the place! It’ll be perfect! Everyone grab onto me. We’re going for a ride.”  
Goku: “Bye! We’ll be waiting for you!”  
Android 21: “Huh? AHHH! When I get a hold of you…!”

 

Goku: “And that’s the story. So would you let us fight here? Pretty please?”  
Elder Kai: “It’s just like you to bring trouble to my doorstep. Ugh. The Sacred World of the Kais isn’t your personal playground!”  
Goku: “I know, but this is the only place that came to mind. Sorry, sheesh.”  
Supreme Kai: “It would be safer to bring the fight here, but can 21 even make the journey?”  
Goku: “Yeah, she’ll come. I know it. I think.”  
Krillin: “Which is it, Goku?”  
Goku: “If she doesn’t come, we’ll just have to figure out some other kind of plan. No big deal! By the way, uh, if you don’t mind me asking, what’re Lord Beerus and Whis doing here?”  
Whis: “We thought we would enjoy the show. As you predicted, Lord Beerus, they moved the final battle to this very spot.”  
Beerus: “Well…I guess Earth will be staying in one piece for another day. You mortals are so predictable. It really is a shame. By the way, boys, I would turn my attention upwards!”  
Goku: “Huh?”  
Krillin: “Ugh.”  
Android 21: “Found you.”  
Goku: “You got here faster than I expected!”  
Whis: “I see. It would appear…Android 21 has arrived.”  
Beerus: “Hmm?”  
Supreme Kai: “Do Goku and his friends stand a chance?”  
Elder Kai: “That Android 21 is pretty powerful. Honestly, this battle could go either way for our friends.”  
Supreme Kai: “I’m not so sure.”  
Android 21: “Hee hee hee, oh hoo hoo hoo!”  
Goku: “Did she break?”  
Android 21: “What a smorgasbord of strong fighters! This is awesome! I feel like a kid in a candy store! Literally!”  
Goku: “You’ve got it backwards. We’re the ones who are gonna chew YOU up.”  
Android 21: “Ahhhh! The sheer joy! I feel I’ve died and gone to android heaven! I can hardly contain myself! This couldn’t have gone any better!”  
Goku: “So that’s the source of her power. I think I’m starting to get it now.”  
Android 21: “Aaaaagghh! You’re mine! All mine! Mine to beat and mine to fill my belly! Every last one of you will satisfy my sweet tooth!”

 

 

Android 21: “Ugh. Ngaaah. Bastards!”  
Goku: “NOW!”  
Vegeta: “Tch! FINAL FLASH!”  
Gohan: “MASEGKO!”  
Gotenks: “DIE DIE MISSLE BARRAGE!”  
Krillin: “DESTRUCTO DISC!”  
Piccolo: “SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!”  
Majin Buu: “TURN INTO CHOCOLATE!”  
Goku: “KA…ME…HA…ME…HAAA!”

Android 21: “Gaaah! How? How did I lose?! Dammit! Dammit all! Confounded, bio-scum! Ngaah!”

Supreme Kai: “Yeah! The young’uns, they did it. Good going, Goku!”  
Elder Kai: “Our world is pretty sturdy, but you certainly did a number on it, Goku.”  
Goku: “Sorry about that, old guy. I’ll make it up to you…maybe…someday…”

Whis: “After all that, we still don’t know who 21 was exactly. Or the mystery person Android 16 was trying to save. Oh my…there are still a lot of questions left unanswered.”  
Beerus: “Honesty, Whis? Does anyone care? It really is none of our business. However, my appetite did get going when that robot lady was talking about sweets.”  
Whis: “Well then! How about we ask Bulma to prepare us a selection of Earth’s finest confections?”  
Whis (to soul): “Oh, does this mean you’re still not satisfied? Hey, if you want answers, you’re free to look for them yourself!”  
Beerus: “Whis! I’ll eat your share if you don’t hurry!”  
Whis: “Oh dear…coming!”  
Whis (to soul): “Oh, and eh, do fill me in once you’ve pierced it all together!”

 

 

 

Enemy Warrior Arc Chapter 1  
“What the…Is This the Evil Empire?!”  
Porunga: “All your wishes have been granted. Farewell.”

Android 16 (to soul): “Hey! Hey! Can you hear me? I see you’re awake. How are you feeling?”  
“Not bad.”  
Android 16 (to soul): “Hm. Looks like the link system is working properly then. You probably have a lot of questions, but first allow me to introduce myself. I’m 16, an android created by the Red Ribbon Army. We don’t have much time, so I’ll be brief. Right now, you’re linked with an alien named Frieza. Basically, it’s like you’ve possessed Frieza’s body. It may be easier, if you just take a look for yourself.”  
Android 16 (to soul): “It might surprise you, but this is all real. We were planning to link your soul with Goku’s, but one thing led to another, and you ended up linked to Frieza. This may sound strange, but just relax. There’s a way for you to return to your body. It’s…”  
Frieza (to soul): “Oh, hello. Can you hear me? If you can hear me, then answer me!”  
Android 16 (to soul): “It seems, as if Frieza’s soul has awakened. Frieza can hear my voice, but only you can hear his. Now, try saying something to Frieza.”  
“Hello. Nice to meet you.”  
Frieza (to soul): “You’re ill-mannered, but at least you can make an introduction…which is surprising to say the least. Even then…I find it hard to forgive you for even trying to speak to me.” 

 

 

 

Enemy Warrior Arc Chapter 2  
“Intolerable! How to Free Frieza!”  
Frieza (to soul): “Hmm…you have arrived…finally. Let’s just say, good thing you weren’t another minute late. I don’t need to explain things, do I? Now then, there are several questions I have for you. First, I want you to begin by explaining to me what’s happening right now. I’m just glad there are no parades here, like in that hell of a flower garden.”

“I don’t understand…Parades?”  
Frieza (to soul): “Silence, scum! You know absolutely nothing about the hell I’ve been put through. Day after dreadful day, they forced me to watch that painfully…awful, cheery parade…Just thinking about it fuels me with enough rage to lose my mind. I’m so angry, I could erase you right here and now! Tell me all you know, every little bit…unless you want to make me even angrier. Obey me, or you’ll regret it.”  
Android 16: “Frieza, can you hear me? I don’t know how much you heard, but there’s no time for a full explanation. I’ll summarize the important points. By using the link system, another soul has taken over your body. You will not be able to use your power, nor will you be able to defeat enemies.”   
Frieza: “Oh ho ho ho! Okay, enough with all of these stupid jokes. Time to get serious, or I’m going to erase you right here and now. Then you’ll realize just how impossible it is for someone else to take ME over. Die!”  
Android 16: “Are you listening to me? I’ve received no response. Are you two conversing? Well…I suppose there’s no use in pondering it. I’ll just continue with the conversation.”  
Frieza: “What?! This can’t be! I attacked just now! Why did nothing happen?! This will not stand!”  
Android 16: “Just so you know, going wild inside your mind will change nothing. You just need to give it up and listen.”  
Frieza: “Ugh!”  
Android 16: “There’s only one way to fix this situation. Listen, you need to allow that soul to control your body and experience as many battles as possible.”   
Frieza: “Let it control ME? You mean my only hope is to let someone else use my body as they please? That isn’t even remotely funny! Now, if you would, please stop standing there and give me back my body! Otherwise, it would be my pleasure to erase you from existence! I may not be able to do anything on the outside, but you and I are both on the inside.   
“Wait! I’m going to leave now.”  
Frieza: “It seems that you have finally realized your place. Do as I say, and I may be inclined to forgive your transgressions.” 

Android 16: “Uh? Don’t tell me you…”  
Frieza: “I’m so glad we can now finally talk to one another. But I’m not interested in hearing your excuses!”  
Android 16: “The soul inside of you must have handed off control. I guess this will make things faster, though.”  
Frieza: “Enough small talk. Now prepare to die!”  
Frieza: “Huh?! But I thought…I regained control over my body?!”  
Android 16: “Now do you get it? Your only hope is to leave the fighting to the soul inside you. The power of the link allows you to move, but if it’s removed…”  
Frieza: “Grr. You are going to pay for this. Not only did you seal away my power, but you also let this cretin possess me!”   
Android 16: “Just so there are no misunderstandings, I was the one who started up the link system, but your power was sealed by a different person.”  
Frieza: “What? Why?”   
Android 16: “Her name is Android 21, the current leader of the Red Ribbon Army. If you fight a great deal and power yourself up, you may be able to stop her.”  
Frieza: “May be able to stop her? Don’t you know who you’re dealing with? If what you say is the truth, than all I need to do is erase her.”  
Android 16: “If you do that, you will never get back to normal.”   
Freiza: “What do you mean? Are you trying to threaten me?”  
Android 16: “Only she knows how to break the seal on your soul and your power.”  
Frieza: “This is truly ridiculous. Do you really think that any of this is believable? Still at this rate, we’re never going to get anywhere. I hope you listened to all that just now, you worthless Earthling maggot. It appears my only way out of this extremely vexing situation is to let you fight. Unfortunately for you, there is just no other option. From now on, you are my servant. Fight like your life depends on it, and make sure you don’t disgrace me out there!”

Enemy Warrior Arc Chapter 3  
“The Plot Thickens! The Road to Reviving Frieza!”

Nappa: “Graaah! I’ll destroy everything! Everything! Everything! Everything!”  
Frieza: “Oh my, it talks. This one seems a little different than all those other pathetic specimens.”  
Nappa: “Graaah! I’ll tear you limb from limb!”  
Frieza: “Well, it may be capable of speaking, but it seems just as pitifully stupid as the others. Oh well. Might as well kill a little time with a display of my superior strength.”

 

Nappa: “Huh? Wh-what’s going on?”  
Frieza: “I thought you were just another cretin, but you actually have a modicum of skill. Well, I did go a little easy on you, but you still survived my attacks.”  
Nappa: “W-wait please! Is that you, Lord Frieza?!”  
Frieza: “Oh ho? So you do know your place after all.”  
Nappa: “Please forgive me! It’s me, Nappa, the Saiyan. I used to work for you! Don’t you remember me?!”  
Frieza: “Nappa?...Hmm, now that you mention it, that name does ring bell.”  
Nappa: “My apologies, Lord Frieza! It’s…it’s just that you…you’ve changed forms from…from when I last had the honor of meeting you.”  
Frieza: “Oh, so this was the first time you’ve seen me in my current form, then? Still, if one cannot recognize one’s master, does that not constitute an absence of loyalty?”  
Nappa: “O-Of course not! Come hell or high water, I would do your bidding to the letter, Frieza!”  
Frieza: “I wouldn’t need to test you on that statement, now would I? But if you do mean it, you will devote your life to serving me. Is that clear?”  
Frieza (to soul): “That wasn’t terrible. Seems like you might have a knack for this. If you can tap a little more into my power, we should be able to interrogate Android 16.”   
“You mad? I’d prefer a more peaceful strategy.”   
Frieza (to soul): “Someone will pay dearly for putting me in this position! Someone linked me with an Earthling maggot…and is trying to use me! There is no doubt about it. You can’t actually believe anything that comes out of that man’s mouth. If so, you are a puke inducing simpleton. I don’t know what his true goal is, but he must be hiding something. Oh…I see…now I understand. It seems like he originally intended to link you with that Saiyan, after all.”   
Nappa: “That Saiyan…Hey, you talking about Kakarot?!”  
Frieza: “And since when have you been allowed to speak to me in that manner? Shall I remove that big mouth of yours?”  
Nappa; “Oh no, Lord Frieza, it was just my misunderstanding! I thought it was the maggot inside of you speaking…Lord Frieza.”  
Frieza: “Huh. I sincerely hope that’s the case. Nappa, even you could prove to be an important pawn in a situation this dire. I trust you know what will happen if you don’t…show adequate results…?”  
Nappa: “Of course I do, sir! I won’t let you down!”  
Frieza: “Now that’s more like it. I expect great things from you.”  
Nappa: “Tch…That Frieza’s such a jerk…”  
Frieza: “Did you say something?”  
Nappa: “No sir, not a thing!”

 

Nappa: “So there’s somebody in this world that looks just like me, huh? Kinda creepy. Whoever created this good for nothing wannabe won’t get away with it. After taking care of this guy, I’m gonna hunt down its maker and make ‘em wish they’d never been born! Actually, this being my clone and all could make things kind of fun. Argh! Time to show you how powerful the real deal is!”

 

Captain Ginyu; “Bwa ha ha ha!”  
Frieza: “Ah, Captain Ginyu. You have returned to life at a most opportune moment. Come along then. You work for me now.”  
Captain Ginyu: “Beware you little fool! I’ll destroy anybody who gets in my way!”  
Nappa: “First, he forgets the pose, and then he ignores Lord Frieza’s direct command?!”  
Frieza: “It does seem that you forgot your place under me, when you fixed that odd little posing habit of yours. My dear, Captain, I’ll see to it you remember who follows the orders around here and who will be the one giving them!”

 

Captain Ginyu: “I humbly apologize for defying you, Lord Frieza. I was being manipulated. I promise I won’t happen again.”  
Frieza: “Whatever your excuse may be, I cannot accept insurrection in the ranks. However, I’m willing to let it slide just this once, as I am in need of able-bodied fighters.”  
Captain Ginyu: “Lord Frieza/! Do you really mean that?!”   
Frieza: “I do. But in exchange, I expect you to serve me until your dying breath.”  
Captain Ginyu: “Thank you, Lord Frieza! You have my word! I promise I won’t let you down again!”  
Captain Ginyu: “Listen up! The merciful Lord Frieza has given us a chance to return to his army. Now we will express our eternal joy and gratitude in the form of a dance!”  
Frieza: “You really needn’t bother.”  
Captain Ginyu: “Oh…as you wish, my lord.”  
Nappa: “Pardon my asking, Lord Frieza, but is it really a good thing they’re back to normal? Seems to me, they were better off the way they were before.”  
Frieza: “I see your point, but in my army, all that matters is results.”

Captain Ginyu: “My apologies for the wait, Lord Frieza. The Ginyu Force has assembled.”  
Frieza: “How excellent. I’m expecting great things from you and the Ginyu Force.”  
Captain Ginyu: “Thank you, lord Frieza! Honestly, it is truly an honor to serve you again. Shall I perform my “Dance of Joy” to express how delighted I am? If you’d like, I can perform a special version of the dance.”  
Reccome: “Ooh the Dance of Joy!”  
Burter: “Awesome! And it’s the special version, too!”  
Frieza: “No, that’s unnecessary. Let’s save the dancing for later, shall we?”  
Captain Ginyu: “As you wish. After the matter is resolved, the Ginyu Force and I will perform the most splendid dance for you.”  
Frieza: “I’m…looking forward to your recital.”  
Captain Ginyu: “Listen up! This is our chance to impress Lord Frieza! I want all of you to practice until show time!”   
Guldo: “You can count on us, Captain Ginyu!”  
Jeice: “Whether it’s on the battlefield or off, we’ll be sure to dazzle Lord Frieza with our moves!”  
Captain Ginyu: “Alright, men! Now that that’s decided, let’s show this enemy the might of the Ginyu Force! Ginyu Force, let’s go!”  
Ginyu Force: “Yes, sir!”  
Frieza: “I do…wish he would do something about that…eccentric personality of his.” 

Enemy Warrior Arc Chapter 4  
“Frieza and Cell…The Dream Team!”

Frieza: “Very good. Now that we have Captain Ginyu with us, I would say things are going quite well.”  
Captain Ginyu: “Lord Frieza, are you sure it’s okay to let that Earthling freeloader remain in your body?”  
Frieza: “Of course not. I detest the thought. But, I need that maggot to draw out all of my power. When you consider the dangers we face, letting a maggot roost in one’s body doesn’t seem that bad. All things considered, I’d like to gather us some more pawns, however…”  
Cell: “So they revived you too? Now things are getting interesting…”  
Nappa: “Hey, what business do you have with Lord Frieza?!”  
Cell: “My name is Cell. I would be more than happy to join…if you’re sure you want to play.”  
Nappa: “What?!”  
Frieza: “Behave, Nappa! You will soon learn that smart mutts know when to stop their barking.”  
Nappa: “But sir…”  
Captain Ginyu: “Nappa! Lord Frieza gave you an order!”  
Cell: “Your subordinates seem rather undisciplined. Is the Frieza Force nothing but a group of half-wits?”  
Captain Ginyu: “Hey! You’d better watch your tongue!”  
Frieza: “Captain Ginyu! Not you too. I think it’s best to hear what bug boy has to say.”  
Nappa: “Tch…Lord Frieza just saved your life, punk!”  
Cell: “Alright then. Let’s get down to business. Where is the being who revived me and allowed some strange soul to take complete control of my body?”  
Nappa: “A strange soul…You mean they did the same thing to you?!”  
Captain Ginyu: “Perhaps she plans to utilize many more people than we realized.”  
Cell: “Excuse me? Did you say, “she?” So you do know something about this!”  
Frieza: “Even if we did, who says we need to share this with you?”  
Cell: “I do.”  
Frieza: “First, you need to show mw some respect. Ask me nicely and I may just consider it.”  
Cell: “Hmph. What an unbelievably banal request! I don’t care what you want. Tell me everything you know.”  
Frieza: “I see. It would appear that this fellow is much slower in the head than I first assumed. Isn’t that special…no matter! I’ll just have to teach you the hard way.”

 

Cell: “I guess it’s not that bad. You seem much different from the data I have on you…It’s like…you’ve become something completely different all of a sudden. Why is it, Frieza, I’m getting the sense, there is another energy inside you? You are somehow…different from me…like you’ve been possessed by another being’s soul.”  
Frieza: “If we’re so different, then please explain, what it is inside of you?”  
Cell: “Ah, well that is another story. I have something akin to an artificial soul that has been pre-programmed. Which would explain why I find it so easy to control.”   
Nappa: “What?! You can control the soul inside you?!”  
Cell: “Indeed…in fact, it was so easy to overpower that I didn’t even need to waste my time and effort into expelling it.”  
Frieza: “Hmm.”  
Cell: “I don’t know who’s inside of you right now…but thanks to their soul, your full power is at your disposal. I’m correct, aren’t I?”  
Frieza: “Surely, being linked with this Earthling must be what allowed me to tap into some of my power. Although, my true power is so much greater than this.”  
Cell: “Interesting. There must be some logical mistake then. The data I have on you must be outdated.”  
Frieza: “Amusing. How about…I allow you to come and work for me?”  
Captain Ginyu: “Lord Frieza, if I may, I don’t believe it would do us well to work with this creature.”  
Nappa: “I agree! There’s no telling when that freak might betray us!”  
Cell: “None of this matters. Cell doesn’t work for anyone. However, you all could prove to be of actual use to me. I suppose I don’t mind teaming up…at least temporarily.”   
Frieza: “So be it. I suppose there are small benefits in a group effort. Nevertheless, if you prove useless, or dare to betray me, then I will be forced to erase you. No hard feelings.”  
Cell: “Hmph. The same goes for both sides.”

Android 21: “Wow…things are getting interesting now.” 

Android 16: “Something happened?”

Android 21: “It looks like Cell has joined forces, with Frieza of all people.” 

Android 16: “What?!”

Android 21: “I’ve never seen you look like that before. Heh heh. You DO get surprised. Although, is it really that much of a surprise? Both of them were uncontrollable, so it might have been just a matter of time.”   
Android 16: “True. But are you sure this is okay? They could pose a threat together.”

Android 21: “Not necessarily, 16. The one who truly possesses a threat is the soul inside Frieza. The live human soul is the real reason why Frieza was able to draw out so much of his power. I’ve been watching and trying to figure out why…a human ended up getting linked to him. But this link is too dangerous to ignore. We need to act fast. 18, you need to go and defeat Frieza and Cell. Think of it as your link test.”

Android 18: “Sure, not a problem. I’ll destroy anyone who gets in my way.”

Android 21: “Heh heh. That’s what I like to hear. I’m excited to watch you. Meanwhile 16, you need to prepare a snack for when she gets back.”   
Android 16: “Understood.”

Android 21: “Well, I guess it’s time to go hunting!”

 

Captain Ginyu: “Cell! What do you think you’re doing talking to Lord Frieza like that?”  
Burter: “Lord Frieza is the leader of the Frieza Force, the greatest army in the universe!”  
Reccome: “If you wanna be a part of his army, you need to pledge your undying loyalty to him!”  
Cell: “I may have joined forces with Frieza, but there’s no way I’m pledging loyalty to that idiot.”  
Jeice: “Captain, if he’s going to be like that, why not just swap bodies with him?”  
Captain Ginyu: “Swap bodies with him, huh?”  
Frieza: “Ho ho, that’s an incredibly tempting idea.”  
Cell: “Well, if you wanna try that then go ahead and give it a whirl…if you think you can.”  
Captain Ginyu: “Hmm.”  
Guldo: “Captain?”  
Captain Ginyu: “Nope! I can’t do it!”  
Frieza: “Oh my, this is a rare sight, indeed. I didn’t expect to see you pass up a body with such a high power level.”  
Captain Ginyu: “My apologies, but it would be physiologically impossible! The coloring and black spots are too frog like for me.”  
Frieza: “Frog like? Ah yes, I see it now.”  
Cell: “I’m not sure what it is you’re prattling on about, but keep comparing me to a frog and see what happens. Ginyu, consider yourself lucky. You wouldn’t have survived too long if you had actually made the attempt.”  
Captain Ginyu: “Ngh! Why you…”  
Cell: “If you want to get back at me, you can try out that sorry technique on the enemy. You’re going to need more than luck, however.”  
Captain Ginyu: “I don’t need you to tell me that!”

 

Nappa: “Don’t you worry about this. I’m gonna plow through all these chumps!”  
Cell: “I appreciate your enthusiasm, but don’t let that get you killed and sent back to hell…where you belong.”  
Nappa: “What are you trying to say? That I’m gonna lose?”  
Cell: “I wonder. Where is it that your confidence stems from? I would think you shouldn’t have any at all. You’re nothing but a low class goon. You can’t even become a Super Saiyan. That just means you’ll be easier to get rid of.”   
Nappa: “Low-class?! How dare you say that to me! I’m a mid-class warrior! Besides, a Super Saiyan is a legendary warrior! It’s not like any Saiyan can become one so easily!”  
Cell: “Well, that’s not all together true, now is it? It would appear there’s a bit of a bargain sale going on now for Super Saiyans.”  
Nappa: “Shut your trap! Those freaks just have something wrong with them! Besides, I don’t need some stupid transformation! I’m strong enough without it! I’ll make all the others eat my dust and show them I’m the strongest!”  
Cell: “I see. So to that end, you’ll be able to make short work of these weaklings? Hehe, I’m going to find this quite entertaining.”  
Nappa: “You got that right! Take a long, hard look, and you’ll see for yourself!”  
Cell: “You. Are. Such. An. Idiot.”

Enemy Warrior Arc Chapter 5  
“Darkness Descends! Stop Frieza’s Crew!”

Android 21: “Oh my! Wow. No wonder they call Frieza the emperor of the universe.”   
Nappa: “Who are you?!”  
Android 21: “I am Android 21.”  
Nappa: “Uh…21?!”  
Captain Ginyu: “YOU’RE 21?!”  
Android 21: “What a pleasant surprise. Sounds like you’ve heard of me. But I haven’t done anything to draw attention to myself. Who told you about me?”  
Cell: “Do you really think anyone is going to answer that?”  
Android 21: “I suppose we can’t talk. Oh well, I’ll just have to investigate alone.”  
Frieza: “The leader of an army out on the battlefield. What do you plan to do here, forfeit?”  
Android 21: “Heh heh. Of course not. I have business with the soul that is inside of you. Not only have they mastered using your power, but they’ve even managed to win over Cell. From the looks of things, you may have one hell of a villain lurking inside you.”  
Frieza (to soul): “Well, you heard her. Wasn’t that such a lovely compliment? I can see you blushing.”  
“What an honor!”  
Frieza (to soul): “Oh ho ho ho! Looks like you’re starting to understand how things work. Someday, I will officially welcome you to my Galactic Army.”  
Cell: “This is a most interesting development. I’d never thought I’d see the day I’d be discovering a new android of this magnitude. Don’t tell me…it’s Dr. Gero, right? I bet he came back to life, too.”  
Android 21: “Oh no. We have no use for him. I don’t care about anything else of his. All I need to complete my plan are his labs.”  
Frieza: “I see. It’s beginning to make sense to me now. You are the one who revived us. I don’t know why you revived us, but linking us up with maggots…was in very bad taste. Truly unacceptable.”  
Android 21: “Ooooh, what happened with you surprised me as well. I had the intention of using another artificial soul. Well, now my plans are a complete and utter disaster.”   
Cell: “You sound just like Dr. Gero. Tell me what it is you’re after. World domination? Or something more? Or perhaps you’re after universal domination? Hmph. So silly.”  
Android 21: “I agree. I think it is extremely silly as well. Honestly, I don’t care one way or another about the Doctor. Although, universal domination would help me out a bit. I need help, though. That is why I am in need of strong warriors like yourself. You have original strength, of which all these clones are lacking!”  
Frieza: “Oh, I’m sorry, do you think you can order us around?”  
Android 21: “Phew. All this talking is making me cranky and hungry.”  
Nappa: “Hey, you trying to mock us here?!”  
Android 21: “You know what that means…time to make some candy!”  
Captain Ginyu: “Huh?!”  
Cell: “What the…”  
Nappa: “She…turned the clone into candy?!”  
Android 21: *munch* *munch*  
Nappa: “I don’t believe it! She ate the clone!”  
Cell: “It’s curious. If my suspicions are right, she might be able to absorb life energy just like me.”  
Android 21: “Hmm, clones don’t taste very good. I’d give that one a solid 13 out of 100. Maybe it’s because of the growth stimulants. They’ve got a sort of chemical taste to them. But I wanted them to start fighting as soon as possible, so I had to use a lot. Heh heh heh. Now it’s your turn. I wonder how tasty you all will be.”  
Frieza: “I see, most unexpected. You intend to eat us as well?”  
Android 21: “18, you’re up!”  
Cell: “What?! 18?!”  
Android 18: “Hmph. Just try not to bore me, okay?”  
Android 21: “Oh make sure you don’t destroy their bodies, or I won’t be able to turn them into candy.”  
Cell: “What in the hell does she take us for?!”  
Frieza: “I would never allow anyone to treat me like food!”

 

Android 18: *gasp* *wheeze*  
Android 21: “Oh? Finished already?”  
Cell: “Now you, 21. You will be next.”  
Android 21: “Ha ha, that is a good one. Do you really think you can beat me?”  
Cell: “Oh yeah, right here, right now. Although by the time that happens, you’ll be scrap metal.”  
Android 21: “Scrap metal? But I’m not really a mecha type.”  
Android 21: “Heh heh. I could never have expected 18 to come in handy this way.”  
Frieza: “I would not trust her if I were you. Seems to me, she’s got something up her sleeve.”  
Android 21: “Oh no, please! Spare her, will you?! I’ll do anything you tell me!”  
Nappa: “What an idiot! Heh. She’s wide open!”  
Captain Ginyu: “I don’t know what’s going on here, but if you wish to die that badly, so be it!”  
Krillin: “18?! Frieza…and Cell?!”  
Krillin: “What! What have you done to my wife?! Destructo Disc!”  
Cell: “I see…”  
Frieza: “Very clever, 21. So that’s what you were after.”   
Android 21: “The suspense s killing me…who will win?”

Cell: “Well, what do we have here? If it isn’t Goku and his little lapdog…”  
Goku: “Whoa, it’s Cell? And Frieza…and even Ginyu!”  
Nappa: “Hey! Don’t tell me you forgot about me, Kakarot!”  
Goku: “Oh…you’re the guy who came with Vegeta to Earth! Nappy, was it?”  
Nappa: “It’s Nappa, you moron!”  
Krillin: “18! She’s out cold.”  
Android 21: “So tell me…do you know who she is? I’m so sorry. Her sacrifice is what saved me.”  
Cell: “Hmph. Would you look at that act she’s putting on? Well, so be it. We’ll just have to defeat them all, right here, right now. I suppose I should be happy that I’m getting to fight Goku. This is a rare opportunity of which I will take advantage.”   
Krillin: “You attacked innocent people, and on top of that, you hurt 18…you’re gonna pay!”  
Frieza: “I’ve figured out her game. She intends to play the victim and force us to fight each other. Actually, this works perfectly. Now I can finally pay that Saiyan back for what he did to me. Even if it stands to reason she’s the one orchestrating this. I must be the one to crush him once and for all!”  
“Okay, okay.”  
Frieza (to soul): “See? This is the fate that befall those who anger me. Now you should see how important it is to keep your mouth shut and obey me.” 

Frieza: “It’s time you had a taste of the hatred, smoldering over years, waiting for this day to come.”  
Cell: “You’re not the only one with a bone to pick with Goku. I’ll be the one to get rid of him and his son.”  
Frieza: “Him and his son? Heh heh heh, oh that’s right. You lost to his son, didn’t you? I do hate missing a good fight. It was when he was quite young, as well. Do you really think that you, who couldn’t even handle his little brat, can handle Goku?”  
Cell: “Hmm, remind me, who was it again who lost to Goku, twice? Let me think…it wasn’t me so…”  
Frieza: “So sorry, I’m afraid I can’t let you get away with that little remark. Shall I dispose of you, first?”  
Cell: “You? Dispose of me? That’s rich. I do enjoy a good chuckle.”  
Goku: “Hey guys, I don’t care which one of you wants to fight first. Can we get going, already? If you guys can’t decide, why don’t I just fight both of you at the same time!”  
Cell: “Fight both of us at once? Perhaps you should rethink that.”  
Frieza: “Well Goku, as usual, you don’t seem to know how much trouble your mouth can get you in. It appears I’ll have to dispose of you first, after all.”  
Cell: “Boring. I suppose we could fight to decide which one of us will defeat Goku first.”  
Frieza: “Very well. However, plan on losing! The privilege of victory will be mine!”

 

 

Enemy Warrior Arc Chapter 6  
“Unbelievable! Goku and Frieza Team Up!”

Goku: “Egh egh egh egh…”  
Krillin: “Uggh!”  
Frieza (to soul): “Now, do as I say and finish off those maggots!”  
Goku: “I can’t believe…you strong you actually are…”  
Krillin: “I need to at least…save 18.”  
Krillin: “Huh? What’s going on? He stopped moving.”  
Captain Ginyu: “Lord Frieza?”  
Cell: “Ah, I get it.”  
Goku: “I’m really confused.”

Frieza (to soul): “Scum! What’s gotten into you? I was just about to finish him off! Listen…don’t you get it? That’s the man who sent me to that hellish landscape! Now it’s my turn. I will rip him from this existence!!   
“Now’s not the time for that! He’s done nothing wrong to me.”   
“First, you hold me back, and now you intend to lecture me? Stop wasting all this time just and finish him off already! Now! Do it!”  
Cell: “Just give it up, Frieza. You are not going to be able to break that soul’s will.”  
Frieza: “Ggh! How annoying. I never knew it could be this irritating to lose control over your own body. It reminds me of all the suffering I was forced to endure in hell. Tch…fine! If I must release control, I will leave things to you for now. Once this is all over, I can easily finish them off. But I expect you to work like mad until we undo this wretched link! Understand me?”

Krillin: “That’s strange…Frieza’s totally frozen.”  
Goku: “Hey, Frieza! Are we done here? Aren’t you gonna turn gold, like you did last time?”  
Nappa: “Lord Frieza? What’s wrong?”  
Captain Ginyu: “They’re at your mercy!”  
Cell: “Oh that’s too bad, Frieza. Now you’re just gonna have to watch…as I demonstrate how to finish them off.”  
Captain Ginyu: “Not so fast! These are Lord Frieza’s prey!”  
Cell: “Enough of this nonsense. They’re mine now.”  
Frieza: “Wait!”  
Captain Ginyu: “Lord Frieza!”  
Nappa: “You’re okay?”  
Frieza: “Of course I am. I was merely conversing on the inside.”  
Frieza: “Trying to steal my prey while I’m busy? You’ve got some nerve.”  
Cell: “You dropped the ball, Frieza. That’s what you get for losing control.”  
Frieza: “What was that…?”  
Goku: “Hey, uh, sorry to interrupt, but can anyone tell me what’s going on? This is odd. I can feel a stranger’s energy coming from Frieza, but then he froze up for some reason.”  
Cell: “Oh come on! This is unbelievable.”  
Frieza: “Enough already! This is getting unbelievably ridiculous. Ginyu, explain the current situation.”  
Captain Ginyu: “To them? But…are you sure?”  
Frieza: “I’m afraid so. It appears they’ve already noticed there is a link. Besides, it seems they aren’t in top form today. There is no need to worry ourselves.”  
Captain Ginyu: “As you wish.”

 

Goku: “Hmmm, so tell me, what does that mean?”  
Nappa: “Heh! We just explained everything to you, plain as day. What don’t you get?!”  
Frieza: “Saiyans! I detest their inability to communicate…and all they ever know how to do is fight!”  
Krillin: “You mean the reason why we can’t use all our powers is because of 21 and the Red Ribbon Army? And somehow, a living soul got linked up with Frieza.”  
Frieza: “Not a bad job. Actually well done for a cockroach!”  
Krillin: “Well, thanks. Not sure I want to be complemented by you, though.”  
Goku: “Oh, I see. So the reason Frieza froze earlier…was because there was another soul inside his body at the same time?”  
Krillin: “Exactly. Well, it’s a good thing they got linked up with someone who seems to have a conscience! If they got linked up with another villain, who knows what would have happened!”  
Goku: “Okay…so the soul that is inside Frieza, is keeping him from doing any bad stuff! Well, in that case…here’s what we need to do. We should all team up…and together, we can beat 21!”  
Krillin: “Huh?! Goku, what are you talking about?! He may have a good soul inside him, but he’s still a heartless monster!”  
Cell: “Nope. Don’t like that plan, either. There must be a better way.”  
Frieza: “Because of you, I was made to endure an imprisonment in hell.”  
Cell: “Well, I can’t speak for Frieza, but I don’t see anyone here who can stop me. So here’s what I’M thinking…how about I just destroy you all right here?”  
Goku: “But, wait! What’s the only thing letting you all move right now? It’s the link, isn’t it? But what if I was to tell you, that there’s way for you to free yourselves for real?”  
Cell: “Go on.”  
Frieza: “Oooh you mean, you know how to undo the link that’s hurting us, and set us free?”  
Goku: “Yeah! I think I’ve finally figured it out. That’s how we’re all fighting without any links. Well, unless you know something I don’t. At this very moment, you have other souls inside you, right? Ask yourself, doesn’t it feel weird to have someone else constantly lurking inside you?”  
Captain Ginyu: “Ugh, yes it does.”  
Nappa: “I can’t wait to rip this soul out of my body!”  
Goku: “Okay then. Why don’t I just teach you how to do it?”  
Krillin: “Goku…are you sure this is a good idea?”  
Goku: “I dunno. But I’m sure it will work out in the end!”  
Frieza: “Fine then! I will accept this deal. By that reply, tell me this isn’t some sneaky sort of trick!”  
Goku: “Ha! Okay then! Let’s hurry over to Bulma!”  
Goku: “Huh?!”  
Krillin: “That sound came from where Bulma was!”  
Bulma: “Goku, help! The clones are attacking! Eek!”  
Goku: “Bulma! I’ll be right there! Keep running, so they won’t be able to get to you!”  
Bulma: “That’s what I’m doing, obviously! But…aahh!”  
Krillin: “Let’s go, Goku!”  
Cell: “Hang on, wait a minute.”  
Krillin: “Hey! Now’s not the time for this!”  
Frieza: “What are you waiting for? You must teach us how to undo the links, right now!”  
Goku: “Unbelievable! The one person who can operate the neutralizing machine…is too far off in that ship! If we are unable to save Bulma, you’ll all be stuck like that forever!”  
Cell: “What are you talking about?!”  
Goku: “So I suggest you get out of our way!”  
Frieza: “Fine. It appears we need to rescue this “Bulma” woman in order to sever this wretched link.”  
Cell: “That’s correct. I couldn’t care less about that wretched woman, but I do want that machine.”  
Frieza: “Very well, then. I suppose we should join them.”

 

Cell: “Grr…I never thought I’d be stuck fighting alongside you. If I had my choice in the matter, I’d rather have you as my enemy. I suppose I’ll just have to wait. When this is finished, I will pay you back.”  
Goku: “I’ve gotten a lot stronger since then, so I wouldn’t get your hopes up. I don’t plan on losing to you.”  
Cell: “Ho ho ho man, you really are stupid. You think you’re the only one who’s gotten stronger?”  
Goku: “You trained a lot in hell, right? I mean, I guess you had a lot of time there.”  
“Cell: “Hell…”  
Goku: “I have no idea what hell’s like. It’s a pretty rough place, right? Mean guys everywhere? Hot? I bet it’s an ideal place to train. I wanna go there someday. Can you talk to someone, get me in?”  
Cell: “You fool, you don’t know what you’re talking about. You have no idea what hell is like.”  
Goku: “Oh yeah? Really? I was just guessing. Well then, tell me what’s it’s like because I don’t have a clue.”  
Cell: “Hell is a place filled with nothing but sorrow and misery. As well as…other things.”  
Goku: “Other things? Like what?”  
Cell: “Use your imagination.”  
Goku: “Oh c’mon! You can’t tell me even just a little bit? Please?”  
Cell: “If you have time to waste with pointless chit chat, I suppose you can defeat these enemies all by yourself.”

 

Goku: “Frieza, what’s up? Are you, uh…not gonna turn into that golden form thing?”  
Frieza: “And what about you? Are you not going to turn into that ridiculously named Saiyan form of yours?”  
Goku: “I want to, but I can’t transform at the moment. I’m having trouble releasing my Saiyan power. If I were used to this link thing, it’s possible I might be able to do something. This is pretty much the best I can do right now. And after all that training I did at Lord Beerus’ place too…what a total waste of time.”  
Frieza: “Speaking of Beerus, I remember seeing him the last time I went to Earth. How is it you came to associate with the God of Destruction?”  
Goku: “Ah yeah, about that. There was this time when Lord Beerus tried to destroy the Earth. And I fought him and tried to stop him.”  
Frieza: “You picked a fight with Beerus? Ha! You are obviously no match for him.”  
Goku: “It wasn’t a fair match because he wouldn’t fight me at full power! So anyway, after that, I started going to his place from time to time to train there.”   
Frieza: “My dear Goku…fighting the God of Destruction? You Saiyans really are foolish creatures.”  
Goku: “Once I train with Whis some more, and Vegeta, and I get a lot stronger, I am definitely going to want to fight Lord Beerus again. And when that happens, I don’t want him to hold anything back.”  
Frieza: *sigh*  
Goku: “Hm?”  
Frieza: “I find myself growing tired of this conversation. If you love fighting that much, then let’s get started.”  
Goku: “Yeah, now you’re talking!”

Frieza: “Well, it would appear the machine is safe, at least.”  
Cell: “Yeah, I’ve about had it with this. Not being able to destroy these dopey tag alongs is really starting to get on my nerves. What’s with Bulma? Does she not value her pathetic existence?”  
Frieza: “As long as she continues to be useful, then that’s really beside the point.”   
Cell: “If I were to hazard a guess, I’d say you had a plan brewing.”  
Frieza: “You’d be correct. But I require more than just some foolhardy button pusher for what I have in mind. The advantage, I believe, is Bulma giving Goku and the others some sort of technological assistance.”   
Cell: “Aha, yes. Now I see. So it’s her you’re after. Or more precisely, her “skills.”  
Frieza: “Well, the restoration of my army will require talented technicians. But before I began recruiting, I think we have a little trash problem to take care of.”

 

Bulma: “Phew. What a relief. I thought I was going to die back there.”  
Bulma: “Huh?! Frieza?! Cell?! Alright, Goku! Explain, NOW!”  
Goku: “Uh, I don’t really understand the details myself, you know. So…It almost seems like Frieza isn’t a bad guy anymore!”  
Bulma: “Are you nuts?! Evil might as well be seeping out of every pore in his face! No reformed person could ever look that evil if they tried! Now about you shut up and do something about these guys!”  
Krillin: “Um, Bulma, things are about to get complicated right now…”  
Cell: “Enough talk! You must now activate that machine…at once!”  
Frieza: “Time is scarce…as is my patience. Stop this needless repetition, will you?”  
Goku: “Hey, calm down and relax. We have our own problems to figure out too, you know!”

 

Bulma: “Okay, I get it now, but…are you sure?”  
Goku: “Yeah, there’s no need to worry. All you need to do is just use the machine on them. After that, we can all go and defeat 21 together!”  
Bulma: “Goku…are you serious?”  
Goku: “Yeah!!”  
Bulma: “B-but…”  
Cell: “What are you waiting for? Hurry it up, woman!”  
Bulma: “Huh! You think threats like that are gonna work on me?”  
Cell: “What was that…?”  
Bulma: “If I die, then who’s gonna be left to neutralize the waves, huh? I mean, unless you want to be stuck with that artificial soul inside you forever. Is that what you want?!”  
Krillin: “Bulma…just got really brave all of a sudden.”  
Goku: “Really? She seems the same as she always was.”  
Bulma: “Either I use the machine and you agree to help us, or you stay like that forever! So what’ll it be?”  
Frieza: “Fine. Have it your way. Time is scarce…as is my patience.”  
Captain Ginyu: “Lord Frieza?!”  
Frieza: “Regaining my true power and defeating Android 21 is my top priority right now! No matter what…I need to defeat whoever and whatever stands in the way of my freedom. Don’t you agree?”  
Captain Ginyu: “Of course. As you wish, Lord Frieza.”  
Bulma: “Remember, you promised! Let me start up the machine now…ha!”  
Frieza: “Wait just a second, I don’t feel any different!”  
Cell: “Nooo…I think that might have actually worked.”   
Nappa: “It’s gone! The weird presence is gone!”  
Cell: “It would seem those artificial souls were trying to take control over us. But now…they are completely gone.”  
Frieza: “So the soul inside me is the only one left now. If this is a joke, I’m not laughing.”  
Frieza (to soul): “You’re really not making this easy…In fact, you’re making it more difficult!”  
Cell: “In any case, I’d like to thank you for finally removing that, annoying presence from my body. So, when the times finally comes for me to kill you, I’ll try to make it quick.”  
Bulma: “Hey, what are you raising your hand for? Nothing’s gonna happen, you know!”  
Cell: “Huh?!”  
Nappa: “Impossible! My power’s all gone!”  
Frieza: “What went wrong here?! This isn’t how you said things would go.”  
Goku: “What?! But I thought that using the machine would let you fight! I don’t…did I somehow get confused?”  
Bulma: “I spent so much time explaining things to you, and you still didn’t understand it?”  
Frieza: “So in other words, you deceived us! You don’t know what you’re talking about. Do you have any idea what’s going on?”  
Bulma: “I didn’t lie! See, you’re free to move as you please, aren’t you? It won’t let you use enough power to actually fight, though.”  
Frieza: “Explain what’s happening here! I demand answers!”  
Bulma: “This machine can only suppress the waves. So even though it allows you to move freely, it doesn’t allow you to fight like normal.”  
Goku: “Oooh, so that’s what it does. Whoops! My mistake! It was so confusing, I guess I got it wrong.”  
Nappa: “You maggots! You’ll pay for this!”  
Bulma: “Oh and… we need to use the neutralizing machine every so often, or else we’re back to square one. Then you won’t be able to get a single word out!”  
Captain Ginyu: “Wha…”  
Cell: “So then, unfortunately, it would appear for the time being, I need you…and that wretched machine. You know, Bulma, I’m surprised that you actually had the audacity to threaten a perfect being such as myself.”  
Bulma: “Heh heh! Say whatever you want, it won’t change anything! So…Will you work together with us or not?”  
Frieza: “Hmph. Do you actually think I’m just going to nod and say yes?”  
Bulma: “Hey, what are you doing? You aren’t linked anymore, are you? Don’t forget what’ll happen without my machine.”  
Frieza: “Unfortunately, my link has yet to be severed. Considering this, I have no use for you now.”  
Bulma: “What? Really?”  
Frieza: “Every one of you! All of you need to receive punishment for deceiving me!”  
Bulma: “Wait, don’t say that! Why not team up with us for now?”

“I don’t want to do this. I feel bad for her.”

 

Frieza (to soul): “What’s this? You dare stand in my way yet again, after what happened to you last time?! You’d better watch it, or I really will erase you!”  
Krillin: “Wait… don’t tell me…”  
Goku: “Does that mean the soul inside Frieza, stopped him from doing something bad again?”  
Frieza (to soul): “Ggh! Why won’t you listen more carefully and just simply do as I say?! Let me go! So be it. But don’t forget how much of my wrath you’ve incurred. And be prepared to suffer the consequences once this is all over! You’re worthless! Nothing but a little maggot! But I suppose I have no choice for the time being. Whoever’s inside me, pay attention! It’s all up to you to defeat 21, do you hear me? Even if you need help from Goku and his allies.”

Goku (to soul): “So I can tell this is your first fight, eh? Hey, there’s no need to be so tense! Just watch your opponent and you’ll see, the next move will naturally come to you. You do that, it’ll almost be like your body’s on cruise control. If you aren’t able to make this work…Hmm. I never thought about that. Eh. We’ll get to it when we get to it! Hey partner! I’m looking forward to fighting with you.”  
Goku (to soul): “Finish one clone and another pops up. There doesn’t seem to be any end in sight. I do always enjoy a good fight, but don’t you think these numbers are a little bit overkill? Man, I’m glad you’re here! Now I’ll never get tired! There’s no doubt, without you…there’d be no one to clear out these baddies. Keep up the good work!” 

 

Krillin (to soul): “Huh, I’ve fought my share of battles, but I’ve never had someone else fight them FOR me. This must’ve put a huge dent in your schedule, huh? Well, let’s try to make the best of things! I mean, you are in charge of my body, after all. Just try to keep me, uh…not dead? Heh heh.”

 

Frieza: “Could that be the one they call “Tien?” Now where have I seen him before? Ah yes! He was among the rabble that tried to fight against my underlings.”   
Cell: “Yes? And? What about him?”  
Frieza: “Well, with a power level like his, it really doesn’t matter a jot if he joins us or not. He took a real whipping after Ginyu switched bodies with Tagoma. But desperate times call for desperate measures. There is no time to be picky for us. Shall we get this over with?”

 

Tien: “How can you guys be okay with this? You haven’t forgotten what they did, have you?”  
Krillin: “Look, I know how you feel, Tien, but we really have no other option.”  
Tien: “But it’s Frieza and Cell! How could you join forces with them of all people?!”  
Frieza: “We do make an unexpected partnership. Who could have predicted that we’d ever be on equal footing?”  
Cell: “I assure you, you and I aren’t gonna be all “buddy-buddy” when this is all over.”  
Tien: “I was thinking the same thing!”  
Goku: “Whoa, whoa, just take it easy, Tien. I know there’s no love lost here, but what we really need are strong fighters. I hope you understand there are more important things to deal with here. So, do I have your support?”  
Tien: “I hear you, Goku. Given the situation, I guess there’s not much else we can do .No amount of complaining is gonna change that.”  
Krillin: “That’s the spirit!”  
Tien: “But I can only put up with this, until the whole situation gets worked out. Don’t you dare forget that.”  
Frieza: “I’m not exactly enthralled at the idea, either, so I’d say the feeling’s mutual.”

Nappa: “Whoa, what’s up with the stink eye?”  
Tien: “Shut up! I don’t wanna hear anything out of you.”  
Nappa: “Heh heh. Looks like you’re not my biggest fan.”  
Tien: “Of course! Don’t think I’ve forgotten what you did to me and Chiaotzu.”  
Nappa: “Heh. Like I care how you feel about me. I’m ready to take you on any time! Like right here, right now!”  
Tien: “After all of these years, you’re still the same mindless brute you’ve always been.”  
Nappa: “What?!”  
Tien: “Sorry, but I’m not going to fall for that taunt of yours. I’m not that foolish. And I wouldn’t be too cocky if I were you. Goku and Vegeta are way out of your league, now.”  
Nappa: “Why you…now you’ve gone and done it!”  
Tien: “You know who your real enemy is right now, don’t you? Don’t you?!”  
Nappa: “Tch. Whatever. You’re off the hook this time. But I’ll remember this, you three-eyed freak!”

 

Goku: “Hey! Over there! It’s Yamcha!”  
Yamcha: “Goku…is that you? Wh-what are Frieza and Cell doing here?!”  
Goku: “To tell you the truth, it’s kind of a long story. All that matters is that we’re all allies now.”  
Yamcha: “What are you…Why in the world would you…”  
Frieza: “Pardon. I hate to interrupt your little meeting, but we’ve got company.”  
Goku: “Sorry, Yamcha. I’ll explain later. There’s a more pressing matter at hand right now.”

 

Goku: “That about sums it up, Yamcha. So what do you say? Will you fight with us?”  
Yamcha: “I guess I’m on board, but it seems a lot went down while I was unconscious, huh?”  
Cell: “What’s the matter, Frieza? You’re not going to object this time?”  
Frieza: “No. There’s something rather interesting about this one.”  
Nappa: “Preposterous! How could you take an interest in trash like him?”  
Yamcha: “Whoa, whoa, whoa. Who are you calling ‘trash?!”  
Nappa: “Pipe down! Only the lowest of the low would ever lose to a few puny Saibmen.”  
Frieza: “Beaten by Saibamen, were you? Are you sure you’re not trash after all? Wait a moment. I think I understand why this one didn’t have his consciousness sealed.”  
Nappa: “What do you mean?”  
Frieza: “He’s too weak. It must mean the seal on his power was somehow incomplete.”  
Cell: “Ho ho ho, that is pathetic. It would seem the waves only have a, well, limited effect on your shallow pool of strength.”  
Goku: “Yeah, that would explain it!”  
Yamcha: “C’mon Goku! You don’t believe this, do you?”  
Nappa: “Ha ha ha ha! Guess there’s un upside to being a pathetic weakling after all!”  
Yamcha: “They can laugh all they want…but I’m gonna prove that I can step up when I’m needed.”

 

Nappa: “Dammit… Vegeta… I’ll make him pay for what he did to me! Thinking about him makes my blood boil!”  
Yamcha: “Hey now, big guy, take it easy…”  
Nappa: “Argh! Leave me alone!”  
Yamcha: “Hey, hey, we keep this up and you’re gonna lose sight of what’s really important. I mean, look at me. You killed me once, but here I am talking to you normally, as if it didn’t even happen. I’ve got loads of stuff I wanna say to you, but I know we should be focusing on our common enemy.”  
Nappa: “Shut up! I don’t need your stupid advice!”  
Yamcha: “W-what are you talking about? Rude. I may not be all buffed out, but I’m actually a pretty formidable warrior.”  
Nappa: “Ha! That’s some talk coming from a runt…who couldn’t even handle some Saibamen!”  
Yamcha: “Oh you like a hit below the belt, huh? Look, I’m a fountain of good advice here. You hear me? Looks like I’m gonna have to make you listen!”

 

Cell: “Well, if it isn’t Tien. I never thought the day would come when I’d get teamed up with a nobody like you. This just keeps getting better! Still, I do have to commend you on your techniques. They're not as bad as I suspected. Although, someone of my skill is able to acquire all of them just by simply observing them.”  
Tien: “You can try to mimic my techniques all you want, but I’ll keep training and improving. You hear me?”  
Cell: “I see. It seems you and I are more alike than I had first realized. We both seek ways to increase our strength.”  
Tien: “You think me and you are alike? Don’t kid yourself. I use my techniques to better myself. I’m not twisted like you. I don’t use them for vulgar entertainment and intimidation.”  
Cell: “Ha ha ha! What a coincidence. I was just thinking that straight laced attitude of yours…is what’s truly twisted. You really are a stubborn fool if you get this upset at such harmless banter? A little sensitive, are we? Oh, I’m sorry. Has what I’ve said really choked you up that much, Tien?”  
Tien: “Enough! There’s no point in wasting my time talking to you anymore. I’ll defeat all these enemies myself!”

 

Goku: “What’s up Tien? You okay? You look a little upset.”  
Tien: “Of course I’m upset! You’ve teamed up with Frieza and those other villains, right? You guys don’t seem bothered by that at all.”  
Goku: “Well, it was actually my idea…so it’d be pretty weird to if I were bothered by it, I guess, huh?”   
Tein: “Wh-what?! It was your idea? Goku. Have you forgotten what they did?!”  
Yamcha: “Relax, Tien. You’re always so serious. Take it easy once in a while! You’re right, Tien. They’re bad guys, but they’re also crazy strong. So like, we gotta take advantage of that. I mean, of course, we’ll have to watch our backs, but things will work out!”  
Goku: “Exactly! Sometimes you know just the right thing to say, Yamcha!”  
Yamcha: “Hey, what do you mean “sometimes?” Anyway, Tien, that’s pretty much it. We’ve just gotta rely on those guys right now.”  
Tien: “I guess you’re right. Hmph. I guess I’d forgotten how carefree you guys can be sometimes.”  
Goku: “Alright! Now that Tien finally understands where we’re coming from, let’s get to fighting! What are we sitting around here for? Let’s go!”  
Tien: “Well, I wouldn’t say that…”

 

Frieza: “Whoever created this has such odd sensibilities…yes, very odd sensibilities, indeed. Just looking at this hideous sorry attempt at bearing my image is making me sick to my stomach. Its very existence is unforgivable. Obviously, my finding it is no accident. How appropriate that it should be destroyed by my hand. As long as this thing is around, I can’t say for certain that my reputation won’t be damaged. A clone has no hope of winning against the real thing. Allow me to demonstrate!”

 

Enemy Warrior Arc Chapter 7  
Android 16 Blocks the Way…Frieza Wants Him Dead!”

 

Android 21: “Phew, that was exhausting. I’m not used to having to make an effort like that. Hey 16, do we have any tea and sweets left?”  
Android 16: “You got back quicker than I expected…but I’ll prepare some.”

Android 21: “Aww, but I told you to have it ready.”

Android 16: “It won’t take that long. By the way, where’s 18?”

Android 21: “Well, I just left her there.”

Android 16: “What did you say?”

Android 21: “Oh, there’s no reason to worry yourself. Besides, I had no choice. Never mind that. I have a favor I need to ask of you.”  
Android 16: “What is it? You don’t want tea anymore?”

Android 21: “Frieza’s becoming a pest, so I want you to exterminate him.”

Android 16: “Exterminate him?”

Android 21: “Why so glum? Why wouldn’t you want to exterminate someone like that?” 

Android 16: “If I kill him, you won’t be able to eat him. Are you okay with that?”

Android 21: “That’s true, he’ll lose a bit of his freshness, but if you bring his corpse here, I’ll just eat that. What are you waiting for? Hurry up, get going! I can make my own tea.”   
Android 16: “Understood.”

Android 21: “Good bye, pathetic traitor.”

 

Goku: “That voice in my head…it’s Piccolo!”

Krillin: “Wait. So you can hear him too?”

Frieza: “Piccolo? Who’s that and what does he want?”

Krillin: “He’s our Namekian friend. Seems he’s got a clone for company right now.”

Goku: “There’s only one thing to do, go and help him!”

Frieza: “Hold it right there. Why do we have to rescue such a worthless being?”

Goku: “Piccolo’s not a worthless being! He’s strong! And I know he’s join us without a second thought!”

Cell: “Strong, you say? I doubt he could have gotten much stronger than the last time we faced each other in battle.”

Goku: “No really! I have no reason to make this up!”

Frieza: “If you insist. The more pawns we have at our disposal, the better.”

Krillin: “Great. Decided. Let’s get a move on!”

 

Krillin: “Hold it right there! I think you’ve had enough fun.”

Frieza: “What an insufferable inconvenience. Shall we get this over with?”

Piccolo: “Thanks, Goku. You really…got me out of a bind.”

Goku: “No need to mention it. I’m just glad we were able to get here when we did!”

Krillin: “He’s right, Piccolo. I was really on pins and needles.”

Piccolo: “Still though, I could never have imagined getting help from the likes of them. I got the gist of the situation after reading your mind…but of course, I had to see it to believe it.”

Cell: “Or maybe you should be grateful. We did save your sorry keister, but I’m not sure what good it’ll do.”

Piccolo: “What? Do you expect me to thank you?”

Frieza: “If you fight for me, I’ll gladly accept that as your graditude.”

Piccolo: “I’ve got no interest in siding with you, but I suppose we don’t really have any other choice.”  
Frieza: “I certainly don’t imagine having you on our side will make much difference anyway.”

Piccolo: “What did you just say?!”

Krillin: “Hold it guys! We’re allies now, so stop the infighting! Goku, can’t you talk some sense into them?”

Goku: “If they don’t like it, then maybe duking it out isn’t such a bad idea. At least that way, they wouldn’t have to argue about it anymore.”

Krillin: “That’s just your input, Goku, but maybe you should just be quiet. Look, let’s all try cooperating for now. How does that sound, Piccolo?”

Piccolo: “Hmph.”

Krillin: “Aagh…why can’t it ever just be easy?”

 

Piccolo (to soul): “Listen up. I’ll give you some pointers. You rely too much on your sight. Don’t see the enemy. Feel the enemy. Feel the enemy’s presence and the minute changes in the air all around you. Don’t see. Feel. Or if you prefer the short version, get accustomed to fighting. Do that and you’ll get stronger. Piccolo’s one step program.”  
Piccolo (to soul): “You’re getting better. At first your stance was shakier than a stack of twigs. Martial arts requires that you learn the basics, yes, but experience decides the rest. The reason you’re not fighting at your full potential is because you’re still green. But, don’t worry. Experience requires time. You’ll get there. There are no shortcuts when it comes to getting stronger.”

 

Piccolo: “Frieza, I never thought I’d be joining forces with you.”  
Frieza: “Joining forces? What a preposterous notion. Do you think that you, a simple Namekian, are worthy of fighting alongside the great Fieza?”  
Piccolo: “What?!”  
Frieza: “If I recall, and I’m never wrong, you’re the one who shielded Goku’s son from my powerful attack. Well then, I don’t recommend sacrificing yourself again to protect him this time!”  
Piccolo: “Sorry to disappoint you, I don’t plan on being anybody’s Namekian shield.”  
Frieza: “Oh, so you’re finally ready to abandon the brat? A wise choice, ridding yourself of useless trash.”  
Piccolo: “The opposite, actually. He doesn’t need me to protect him. He’s more than capable on his own. I trained him to be that way.”  
Frieza: “So what is it you’re trying to say? That your special training is what toughened him up?”  
Piccolo: “He and I have been training together for a long time. Even you should know that. And it’s not just Gohan. I’ve gotten stronger too, you know.”  
Frieza: “I don’t need to hear about your relationship with the brat or how strong you think you are. Rather than bragging, it’d be more convincing if you were willing to prove it in battle.”  
Piccolo: “With pleasure.”

 

Frieza: “Is that Majin Buu?”  
Goku: “Oh no! He’s being attacked by a clone!”  
Frieza: “Yes, it seems that really is Majin Buu after all. But he is quite different from what I imagined. Anyway, let’s take care of this clone for now. We can figure the rest out later.”

 

Majin Buu: *snore* *snore*  
Frieza: “Now I have to ask, but is this pudgy creature really Majin Buu? He’s far too laid back of a creature, for a start. Where’s his sense of urgency?”  
Goku: “Oh, it’s definitely him.”  
Majin Buu: *snore* *snore*  
Krillin: “I don’t think the waves have anything to do with this. He just looks like he’s sleeping to me.”  
Krillin: “Hey, Buu! Wake up! I’ve got candy!”  
Majin Buu: “Candy? You got candy? You give Buu candy?”  
Goku: “Sure! I’ll make you a deal. If you go beat up the baddie, I’ll make sure you can have all the chocolate you can eat.”  
Majin Buu: “Buu understand! Buu beat up baddies!”  
Majin Buu: “You mean him? He look real bad!”  
Goku: “Stop! Stop! He’s a bad guy, but I don’t mean him. Not yet, anyway…”  
Majin Buu: “But if he’s a baddie, why can’t Buu beat him up?”  
Goku: “Because we need this bad guy to help us beat up someone way worse. So you’ll just have to wait to beat him up some other time. Just so that we’re clear, we need to beat the really bad one first, then we can come back and beat the others later.”  
Cell: “What the hell is he…he’s ordering our destruction while we’re standing right here. What is this? Some pathetic attempt at “psychological warfare?”  
Frieza: “Don’t worry. He’s nothing more than a stupid pink blob.”  
Majin Buu: “Buu gonna beat up baddies, then get lots and lots of candy!”  
Frieza: “How could we be expected to put any kind of trust in something like that?”

 

Cell (to soul): “How embarrassing. Who could have imagined the perfect being fighting with another as a crutch? And here I sit, a lowly spectator in all this. Excuse me if I don’t seem to be super thrilled about it. Once I find the person responsible for this mess, I believe a heartfelt thank you is going to be in order. Hmph. I guarantee they’ll regret ever having made an enemy out of me.”

 

Cell: “You two possess similar energy. That is intriguing indeed. Are you of the same species?”  
Majin Buu: “Species? What that? He look like something Buu spit out, but Buu no spit him out.”  
Cell: “Yeah, uh, I have no idea what you’re talking about, but it appears there is some connection between you two. It does make me wonder, did Dr. Gero create these two creatures? That is impressive regenerative ability. It seems similar to mine.”  
Cell: “Hey, you there. Do you know Dr. Gero?”  
Cell: “Oh what?! He’s asleep?! You gotta be kidding me…”  
Cell: “I’m asking if you were created by Dr. Gero?”  
Majin Buu; “Ah ha ha ha! Gero, that a stupid name!”  
Cell: “Oh for the love of…wh-what are these things? Can they really be this stupid?”  
Cell: “Whatever. What they are or where they came from isn’t gonna matter once I wipe them off the planet.”  
Majin Buu: “You fight that guy?”  
Cell: “Naturally. And I don’t show any mercy. Especially to those that stand in my way.”  
Majin Buu: “Okay. Buu fight too. He bully Mr. Satan. He bad guy.”  
Cell: “Oh really? Heh, this oughta be fun.”

 

Android 16: “I can’t believe he’s with Goku.”  
Goku: “Ah! You…”  
Piccolo: “16! What are you doing here?!”  
Frieza: “Oh, do you know this person?”  
Krillin: “He was one of our allies back when we fought Cell.”  
Cell: “Oh that guy? The android whose head I caved in?”  
Frieza: “To be clear, you’re saying that he was revived along with us? Is that right?”  
Cell: “Who cares? Either way, he’s a fool to come here. No matter. I’ll just have to destroy him again.”  
Android 16: “Frieza, 21 has ordered me to come here and put an end to you.”  
Frieza: “Oh ho ho! You must have quite the confidence, declaring something like that so boldly!”  
Captain Ginyu: “You’re taking orders from 21? So you’re a member of the Red Ribbon Army too?!”  
Android 16: “I don’t need to answer that question.”  
Goku: “What happened to him?”  
Krillin: “Hey, 16! 21 is behind all of these problems, am I right? Why are you helping her? Would you at least tell us your reason?”  
Android 16: “I have none.”  
Krillin: “Oh yeah? Then why do your eyes look so sad?!”  
Cell: “I couldn’t care less. If you don’t want to answer the question, then I guess I’ll just have to force it out of you.”  
Krillin: “Cell?!”  
Frieza: “That means if we defeat him, we may be successful in luring out 21!”

Enemy Warrior Arc Chapter 8  
“Android 21 Rampages! One Last Hope!”

Frieza: “Do you know where 21 is?”  
Android 16: “Why do you want to know where she is?”  
Captain Ginyu: “Isn’t it obvious? So we can stop the waves and punish her for what she’s done!”  
Android 16: “I figured as much.”  
Frieza: “You’re wasting our time and protecting her will get you nowhere. Just tell us where she is and I will consider letting you go free.”  
Android 16: “You’ll consider it, but won’t do it, right?”  
Frieza: “I see you are a clever one. Either way, your say is no longer of any consideration in the matter.”  
Cell: “If you don’t want to talk…”  
Frieza: “Then we’ll simply destroy you!”  
Goku: “Frieza! Cell! Stop!”  
Android 21 (evil): “Heh heh heh…You really want to find me that badly?”  
Nappa: “It’s 21!”  
Krillin: “Man, she really just looks like a normal person.”  
Piccolo: “Don’t let her looks deceive you! Try to sense her power.”  
Cell: “Oh that’s it. She must be an entity created from many different fused cells, just like me.”  
Android 21 (evil): “That’s a clever guess. Well? How does it feel to meet an android who’s just like you?”  
Cell: “There is no other being just like me.”  
Frieza: “You are far too naïve…if you actually came out simply to save an ally.”  
Android 21 (evil): “You misunderstood me. I never had any intention to come here and save him.”  
Krillin: “Huh?”  
Frieza: “Then, do tell me, why is it that you have come here?”  
Android 21 (evil): “The only reason I came here is to watch this traitor breathe his last.”  
Android 16: “Hm?!”  
Piccolo: “What?!”  
Android 21 (evil): “You are the one who betrayed me, so you can stop acting like you’re the victim, 16.”  
Goku: “But wait! 16 just clearly said that he came here to fight on your direct orders!”  
Android 21 (evil): “Yes I ordered him to do that. I never expected him to win, though. You’ll never believe what he did. He linked a compatible soul without my permission. So I decided I needed to punish him.”  
Frieza: “And you intend to use me to do that? You’ve got some nerve.”  
Android 21 (evil): “I never thought you’d resort to something as wimpy as interrogating him. All things considered, you could at least do this much…”  
Krillin: “Wait! This is 21’s power?!”  
Android 21 (evil): “Are you prepared for this? You deserve it.”

Cell: “Oh? So then, I suppose that is actually your true form.”  
Frieza: “It looks like you’re finally ready to fight.”  
Android 21 (evil): “I’m not in the mood to fight with you two right now. Just stay out of my way, will you?”  
Cell: “Ha! Do you really think that we are going to listen to anything you have to say?”  
Frieza: “I couldn’t care less about your mood.”  
Android 21 (evil): “I see. So I guess time for talking is over. Ggh!”  
Cell: “What’s the matter? You’re wide open.”  
Frieza: “Well, if you are really wanting to die that quickly, allow me to grant your wish.”  
Android 16: “21!”  
Android 21: “Guh. Grrgh…”

Android 16: “21…”

Android 16: “21?”  
Android 21 (evil): “Don’t you get it? That was all and act just now. I planned for them to attack, so I could self-detonate when you shielded me.”  
Android 16: “Huh?!”  
Android 21 (evil): “I had to go that far or else it wouldn’t be a proper punishment.”  
Krillin: “Ugh! I don’t believe this.”  
Piccolo: “That’s pretty twisted.”  
Android 21 (evil): “Well now, I guess it’s about time we finished this. Bye bye.”  
Krillin: “16!”  
Krillin: “No…16…”  
Cell: “He saved someone who was trying to destroy him? What an idiot.”  
Captain Ginyu: “Talk about pointless! Was he a traitor or was he her ally?”  
Frieza: “Ahhh who cares? I certainly don’t. Good riddance! I’m just glad that pest is finally gone.”  
Android 21 (evil): “Well then, go right ahead, if you want to attack me.”  
Frieza: “Are you sure it’s safe to be acting so calm?”  
Cell: “I have no intentions of going easy on you.”  
Frieza: “Take this!”  
Cell: “Impossible!”  
Frieza: “Unbelievable! All of my attacks hit her head on.”  
Android 21 (evil): “I like my massages quite a bit stronger. Is that really it?”  
Nappa: “She’s a monster.”  
Captain Ginyu: “How can this be?”   
Android 21 (evil): “Don’t worry. You’ve got some more time. I’m not ready to eat you just yet.”  
Goku: “What are you talking about? You can’t eat us! We aren’t food!”  
Android 21 (evil): “Well you definitely are in my eyes! You’re all first rate sweets! But what I’d like to do, is make you all a bit tastier. Everything depends on the soul that is presently linked with Frieza. Heh heh. Can’t wait to see what happens.”  
Krillin: “Grr. We need to stop her!”  
Piccolo: “What does she think she’s doing?!”  
Frieza: “She made us listen to all that boasting and then treated my attacks like massages! I’ve never met such an insolent fool such as yourself!”  
Cell: “I concur…and I want to personally destroy her.”  
Captain Ginyu: “She can’t have gone far! Let’s go catch her!”  
Nappa: “All right!”  
Goku: “No point chasing her! We won’t be able to beat her. We aren’t strong enough.”  
Captain Ginyu: “What?”  
Goku: “But even still…she probably hasn’t even used half of her full power yet. We need all of our strength.”  
Frieza: “Oooh, so you noticed it too, huh?”  
Goku: “Even though you weren’t in top condition, I’m surprised she took all that, and left unscathed. After she did that, I thought that anyone could easily tell…she’s immensely powerful.”  
Piccolo: “But we can only get so much stronger. As long as those waves exist, training won’t do much for us.”  
Goku: “That is true. Training won’t help if we can’t unleash our power.”  
Frieza: “You can’t be serious about training. There’s a much easier way to solve this problem.”  
Goku: “Really?!”  
Frieza: “All we need to do is train the Earthling that is inside me, make it more powerful! The more the soul gets accustomed to the link, the more power I’m able to tap into. Unfortunately, we’re still quite far away from full power.”  
Cell: “You mean…if one were to strengthen the link, one can ultimately unlock more power? I see.”  
Frieza: “I hate the fact that we’re doing just what she wanted us to do, but it’s not like we have a choice.”  
Frieza (to soul): “Attention Earthling! Do you understand our conversation? Defeat as many enemies as possible and continue to strengthen our link! After that, stop 21! You must be victorious, no matter what it takes!”

 

Goku: “Hm? That power…it’s Vegeta’s!”  
Bulma: “Are you sure, Goku?”  
Goku: “Yep! It’s his!”  
Bulma: “Well, in that case, then we better get moving! Is everyone ready to go?”  
Frieza: “Wait just a second. Since when have you decided everything? Why should I risk my own life to help an ungrateful traitor such as him?”  
Krillin: “This really isn’t the time! We need as much help as we can get!”  
Cell: “Yeah, perhaps you’re right. I hate to admit it, but Vegeta is likely to be of some kind of use.”  
Frieza: “It’s not ideal, but so be it. I suppose we do need his strength. Fine, fine. I’ll make an exception just this once.”

Goku: “There he is! Hey, Vegeta! Are you alive?”  
Piccolo: “He’s alive, but unconscious.”  
Frieza: “How amusing. Even unconscious he can still make my skin crawl with rage. Maybe I should just kill him while I have the chance.”  
Krillin: “What the…Hey! That’s not what you said earlier!”  
Piccolo: “Wait. This is no time to be quarreling.”  
Frieza: “Seems I’ll let him live for now. Besides, we have a visitor. Better deal with that, first.” 

Goku: “So you see, basically, we all teamed up to help defeat Android 21.”  
Goku: “Hey, Vegeta? Are you listening?”  
Vegeta: “Of course I’m listening, Kakarot. But I’ll be taking no part in this.”  
Goku: “C’mon, you can’t be serious! Don’t you wanna be a part of the fight with Android 21?”  
Vegeta: “That’s not the issue here!”  
Cell: “You do seem a little uneasy. It wouldn’t have something to do with ME being around, would it?”  
Frieza: “I feel the same as you, Vegeta. Do you think I’d choose a Saiyan as an ally?”  
Krillin: “I should’ve guessed it’d come to this…”  
Piccolo: “What else did you expect? Those two obviously hate each other’s guts.”  
Goku: “Calm down, you guys! Maybe you should watch what you say, Frieza. That soul inside you might stop you in your tracks again. If you want to continue being selfish instead of helpful, you can go.”   
Frieza: “Gah!”  
Piccolo: “Look, Vegeta. I know how you feel. But this isn’t the time to dig up old grudges.”  
Krillin: “He’s right. 21 is like nothing we’ve ever faced before. We can’t access our full power right now, so this is the only option we’ve got.”  
Piccolo: “You’re no fool, Vegeta. Surely you know where your priorities should lie.”  
Vegeta: “Damn it.”  
Frieza: *sigh* “Fine, I’ll cooperate for now. There’s no point dragging this out any longer. As long as Vegeta doesn’t cause any trouble, I’m sure he’ll make an excellent soldier.”  
Vegeta: “Tch! Don’t tell me what to do! It seems you’ve got the wrong idea, Frieza. I’d never willingly join forces with you.”

 

Goku: “Hey, there he is! Hey, Gohan!”  
Cell: “It would seem that the boy is not completely alone.”  
Frieza: “It’s not another clone is it? I’ve had rather enough of them, I must say.”  
Cell: “Gohan is mine! Back off! I will not allow you to take this from me!”

Goku: “And that’s the way it happened.”  
Gohan: “Alright, I think I understand now. But are you sure this is okay? I mean Frieza and Cell…can they be trusted?”  
Frieza: “Oh? Seems like your son’s the only one with a shred of common sense.”  
Cell: “This coalition was your father’s idea. Not exactly ideal for me either, but it’s a little late to start doubting now.”  
Goku: “The truth is, Cell can’t access his full power, either. So we’re all in the same boat. And Frieza. The soul inside is stopping him from doing anything bad, don’t worry!”  
Gohan: “I guess…You’re talking about linking, right?”  
Krillin: “If you’re still having trouble coming to terms with it, think of it like this, it’s like we’re keeping an eye on Cell and Frieza, while we fight the other bad guys…see?”  
Gohan: “Okay, I suppose it makes sense. When you put it like that, I guess you can count me in.”   
Frieza: “I think I heard correctly what you said. Oh whatever. At least you won’t get under my feet like some foolish over trusting slacker.”  
Vegeta (to soul): “Well it seems quite obvious you have little or no fighting experience. Kakarot or Piccolo would probably teach you from scratch. Those guiltless softies. I’m not going to go easy on you. If it’s strength you want, you damn well better earn it! Being linked to me is an advantage in itself, but it’s also a privilege. If you’re going to use my body, don’t bumble around the battlefield like some bafoon!” 

Gohan: “Cell, I am not your true enemy. You know that, right?”  
Cell: “Yeah, I don’t care. I thought I would just perform a little test of your true strength. I can no longer sense that overwhelming power you have demonstrated. I’m surprised you haven’t totally lost your fighting spirit.”  
Gohan: “If you really want to test my power, you can just pay close attention to me in this fight. As I am now, there is no point in fighting me.”  
Cell: “Yeah, no kidding.”  
Gohan: “Even if you don’t plan on teaming up with me, our enemy and our end goal are the same. To be honest, I haven’t forgiven you for what you did, but there’s something more important to me now.”  
Cell: “Something more important, you say? Still spouting out that foolish naïve drivel, I see.”  
Gohan: “Say what you want, but the only reason I fight now, is to protect those I care about. There’s no other reason than that to fight.”  
Cell: “Oh brother. Well, it’s obvious you don’t intend to fight me.”  
Gohan: “If you can understand that, then concentrate on the real enemy in front of us.”  
Cell: “Now, now. It’s no concern to me whether or not you have a reason to fight. But perhaps, you’d feel differently if I were to do something to those you fight so hard to protect. Remind me, who was it again that said we should concentrate on the real enemy in front of us?”  
Gohan: “Grh!”  
Cell: “Eh, don’t worry. I’ll save that for last. No sense in wasting a good time. Don’t use up all of your strength. I do so want to settle things up once all of this is finished.” 

 

Nappa: “Heh heh heh. I know it’s just a clone, but I never thought I’d get another chance to fight Kakarot. Payback. This is gonna be great!”  
Vegeta: “Defeating this faker isn’t going to prove anything to anyone.”  
Nappa: “Ha! What, you got a soft spot for Kakarot now, or something? Well, hope you don’t feel the same about me, ‘cause after we’re done with this guy, I’m coming for you!”  
Vegeta: “Oh really? I seriously doubt you have the power needed to take me on.”  
Nappa: “Heh heh. We’ll see about that!”  
Vegeta: “Wait, what? Did you take a cue from Frieza and start training after you were resurrected?”  
Nappa: “Don’t be ridiculous. Look, everyone’s at the same level now…yak mow because of the waves. So that means I’ve got more than enough power right now to knock you silly!”  
Vegeta: “Well, now I’ve heard everything.”  
Nappa: “Shut the hell up! I’m gonna win, you got that? Just watch me mess this guy up real good! You’ll see exactly what I’m talking about.”  
Vegeta: “Suit yourself.”

Goku: “Alright, let’s take out these guys and rescue the boys!”  
Frieza: “Very well, but let’s hurry. I’d rather not waste any more time than we have to.” 

 

Goten: “Ngh…Dad, is that you?”  
Trunks: “Gyaaah! What is he doing here?!”  
Goten: “Whaaah! It’s that scary guy from before!”  
Frieza: “Oh what wonderful clever boys. They can already tell that I am the strongest fighter here.”  
Krillin: “There’s a reason for him to be here, but there’s something I gotta tell you first. You see, we’re being chased by an incredibly powerful enemy called Android 21. So you guys need to get Dende right away, where you’ll be safe, okay?”  
Trunks: “Android…”  
Goten: “21!”  
Trunks: “No way! I’m not gonna run away! We wanna stay and fight, huh Goten?”  
Goten: “It’s no fair! The adults get to have all the fun!”  
Goku: “Alright, I get it. I know exactly how you boys feel, but I can’t let you get involved this time.”  
Trunks: “Why was it okay for us to fight Buu, but this time we can’t?!”  
Goku: “Well when you put it like that, I guess…it would be ridiculous of me to say no…”  
Goten: “Trunks, I think we need to show them that we can really fight!”  
Trunks: “Alright, Goten, are you ready?”  
Goten and Trunks: “Fu…sion…ha!”

Gotenks: “Da da da da! I’m Super Saiyan 3 right off the bat! Aw yeah! Ha ha! Now tell me I’m not strong and I can’t fight!”  
Frieza: “Just let them fight. Weaklings always die anyway, regardless of whether they fight or not.”  
Gotenks: “Hey! I won’t hold you guys back! I promise! Honestly, I’m really strong!”  
Frieza: “Just do as you please. But if you much so an inkling of getting in my way, I’ll obliterate you.”

 

Gotenks: “Ha ha! The great and powerful Gotenks will take care of all these enemies!”  
Nappa: “Tch! Annoying little brat!”  
Gotenks: “Hey old man, you’re a Saiyan, right? So, hurry up and turn into a Super Saiyan already!”  
Gotenks: “Hey, you listening? Hurry up and turn into a…”  
Nappa: “Knock it off, pipsqueak!”  
Gotenks: “No need to get so angry. Wait, you don’t know how to turn into a Super Saiyan, do you? Have no fear! Gotenks will teach you!”  
Nappa: “I don’t remember asking a little punk like you for help! Go on, then.”  
Gotenks: “Alright, listen up. It’s really easy. You just need to go ‘ngh!’ and then you go ‘hah!’ and then BOOM, you’re a Super Saiyan!”  
Nappa: “Ngh…hah…boom…like that?”  
Gotenks: “Yeah, yeah. Then you just take all that power inside and you make it go BWOOSH!”  
Nappa: “Quit messing around! If you aren’t gonna be serious, then knock it off!”  
Gotenks: “What’re you talking about? I AM being serious.”  
Nappa: “I don’t need to turn into a stinkin’ Super Saiyan! I’m plenty strong enough as it is! I’ll show you right now!”

 

Frieza: “It never crossed my mind that a day would come when the two of you would be following orders from me.”  
Vegeta: “Don’t delude yourself, Frieza. We didn’t come here to be your subordinates!”  
Frieza: “No, of course not. I would never accept recruits that lack discipline and respect like you two simpletons.”  
Goku: “Yeah well, and I don’t want any weird poses before a fight, either!”  
Frieza: “Weird poses? What in the world are you talking about?”  
Goku: “You know, like uh, the Ginyu Force! We’d have to strike poses like those guys right? Wouldn’t we?”  
Frieza: “Don’t look at me. Hmph, I don’t instruct my men to do that. That’s the personal preference of Ginyu and his men.”  
Goku: “Oh right. I thought all your guys did that. I dunno where I got that idea. Actually, Vegeta, didn’t you used to…”  
Vegeta: “I never did that! I would never lower myself to performing something so pathetic!”  
Frieza: “Ahem! That’s enough of this! You people are intolerable! Listen, the only reason why I’m allowing you two to right alongside me, is to dispose of that woman. So please! The quicker we end her, the better it is for everyone!

 

Enemy Warrior Arc Chapter 9  
“The Clone Hunt Begins! Android 21’s Fury!”

Android 21 (evil): “Odd. Why am I having so much trouble finding clones? I’m getting annoyed. I made so many. I don’t know how this can be. Could it be…it is Frieza! But how could he defeat so many in such a short period of time?! I need to hurry up and make some more candy…before they destroy all the clones!”

Vegeta: “Hey, Frieza! How long are you going to keep up this stupid clone hunt?”   
Krillin: “Hey, defeating clones is still contributing to our overall plan! It helps prevent Earthling casualties too.”  
Piccolo: “However, this will never end, and unless we defeat the source of it all, that Android 21.”  
Cell: “No cause for concern. As long as we keep destroying clones, I’m certain that she’ll appear eventually.”  
Goku: “Cell…Would you mind telling us how you know that?”  
Cell: “So it would appear 21 is absorbing energy by turning humans and clones into candy and eating them. However, due to how strong she is, mundane warriors can’t satiate her bottomless hunger.”   
Piccolo: “I see. You mean she’s only targeting people with high power levels now.”  
Cell: “The only thing she wants is an endless supply of quality warriors. And judging from how she acts, it seems she could use some help suppressing that enormous appetite. I’m quite sure that once she runs out of clones, she will surely shift her attention somewhere else and come for us.”  
Frieza: “I can agree with this. For certain, 21’s strength is nothing like it was when I first met her. With how fast she was able to power up, I can only assume clones are involved. Looking back though, she still seemed dissatisfied with her efficiency. It may take some extra time, but eventually, she is going to come where we are. I’m sure of it.”  
Goku: “I wonder how insanely strong 21 has gotten?! Bah! She isn’t very nice, but I do get pumped up just thinking about fighting her!”  
Vegeta: “Hmph. You’ll never get the chance, Kakarot! 21’s all mine!”  
Goku: “Aww, that’s not fair, Vegeta! You know the only way to decide is…rock paper scissors!”  
Cell: “Neither of you will be given the chance …because 21, will fall by my hand!”  
Goku: “Okay, Cell…you can join in too! Three way rock paper scissors!”  
Krillin: “I can’t believe they’re fighting over who gets to go first at a time like this. At least it’s sort of reassuring.”  
Piccolo: “In the meantime, we need to take out the rest of the clones!”

Vegeta (to soul): “Not being able to fight or control my OWN body. It’s torture! You need to stop dragging these fights out. Victory should be quick and decisive. Listen, it’s my body, it’s my rules. Hanging back is Kakarot’s game, do you understand? Because every punch pulled means you appear weaker and I will not accept weakness. Be sure to keep that in mind. Got it?”

 

Goku (to soul): “Now that I think about it, I left without a word to Chi-Chi. Well, we could save everyone time and fill her in anyway. Hold on! Come to think of it, she’s probably end up kneeling over. Heh! Wait! Let this thing blow over. Then tell her. Chi-Chi will understand. I’m sure it’ll be fine!”

Frieza (to soul): “Without my body, victory would be a feat far beyond your feeble human capacities. I am a natural born genius, you see. One to which none in space can come close in comparison. Listen up! Those who do not yet know my greatness will soon correct that fault by witnessing you do battle. Therefore, you must do much more than simply achieve victory in this battle. After all, I lead the grandest military in the universe. Victory must be flawless! Disappoint me…and you will forever regret it.”

Cell (to soul): “Hm, do you happen to have any knowledge of martial arts? You’ve come this far. Surely you must have some experience fighting. There is no doubt, my body is pure perfection, but wielding it is another matter. I’m curious. Yet I’m not sure if it’s because of the link, or perhaps it’s your own talent that has peaked my interest. Hm. Very intriguing. I look forward to the opportunity to unraveling the secret of your strength. Whatever you do, human, I will be watching you very closely.”

 

Android 21 (evil): “I want more, more, more! I must have more candy! Damn you Frieza! Mark my words…You are going to regret this!”

Vegeta (to soul): “You’re mildly better than before by a small amount. But you’re no warrior. I’ll have you know, this isn’t even a fraction of my true power. If I’m going to trust you with my body, I might as well teach you the proper way to use it. If I fall behind Kakarot because of your mistakes, I will end you!” 

 

Gohan (to soul): “I’ve gotta admit…it’s an odd feeling, sharing bodies with someone else. W-wait a sec. Are we actually having this conversation inside my head? You can hear my thoughts? Then that means you know what I’m thinking…without me saying it? Eesh. Contrary to popular belief, I’m not thinking about Videl and Pan 24/7. Okay?! Don’t get me wrong. I’m super happy with my family. Heck, I think about them pretty much all the time! Wait…uh...crap. Just contradicted myself. Can we keep this our little secret?”

 

Vegeta: “Hmph. I knew fighting these clones would be a waste of time.”  
Piccolo: “Hmph. I can’t sense any clones around here. That was probably the last one.”  
Goku: “Ooh! Does that mean 21’s gonna come back now?”  
Captain Ginyu: “Silence! Don’t you people ever get nervous?!”  
Cell: “Don’t waste your breath on them. Incoming!”  
Goku: “Huh?!”  
Frieza: “Well, you sure took your sweet time. I hope you are ready now.”  
Android 21 (evil): “Frieza!”  
Krillin: “21?”  
Cell: “Well, you asked for it. It was really only a matter of time. Like a moth to a flame.”  
Android 21 (evil): “Every last one of you…you’ll pay. You WILL pay. YOU WILL PAY!”  
Goku: “She’s even angrier than I thought she’d be…Maybe the hunger is getting to her?”  
Vegeta: “Who cares what kind of mood she’s in? It doesn’t change the fact we’re gonna destroy her!”  
Krillin: “I’ll help out too! We need to stop her once and for all!”  
Piccolo: “I’m glad you’re enthusiastic, but charging in headfirst won’t get us anywhere.”  
Goku: “Come on, Piccolo! Don’t hide it! You’re as excited as the rest of us!”  
Piccolo: “Hmph. Of course I am.”  
Goku: “Heh heh! That’s what I like to hear! And now we need to decide…who’s first?!”  
Android 21 (evil): “Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! I’m going to punish every last one of you, you hear me?!”  
Frieza: “Are you talking to me? It is you who is about to be punished.”  
Nappa: “That’s right, Lord Frieza! Let’s pulverize her!”  
Captain Ginyu: “Our power...err, Lord Frieza’s power will have you on your knees!”  
Frieza: “You certainly have made quite the fool out of me…Now it’s time to return the favor!”  
Android 21 (evil): “I’m not backing down! So bring it on! Candy, candy, candy, candy! I’m going to turn you all into candy!!”

 

Android 21 (evil): “Eh heh…eh heh…dammit all to...eh…”  
Frieza: “Oh my, you are a tough one. Your durability and regenerative powers are quite astounding. You remind me of the tales I’ve heard about Majin Buu.”  
Cell: “So now it’s abundantly clear that no one can possibly defeat 21 on their own.”  
Android 21 (evil): “Oh no! Just you wait! I can regenerate in an instant!”  
Vegeta: (to soul): “Hey, Earthling inside Frieza…can you link up with us at the same time?!”  
Goku: “You want us all to attack at the same time? That sounds kinda unfair.”  
Piccolo: “Who cares about fairness at a time like this?!”  
Bulma: “Okay, let’s do it! I’ll crank up the neutralizing machine, just in case it helps somehow! If we’re lucky, the neutralization effect may go over the limit and restore your power!”  
Piccolo: “But if it fails, we’ll lose even more power than ever before.”  
Cell: “That’s it. We need to deal a fatal blow, or else 21 will go on regenerating forever and ever!”  
Frieza: “It does seem like it’s worth a try.”  
Goku: “Not even I want a training partner THIS dangerous!”  
Bulma: “Okay, then, it’s settled! I’m going to set the energy output to 200%, so get ready!”  
Bulma: “Eeek!”  
Vegeta: “Bulma?! Are you okay?!”  
Piccolo: “My power’s…fading…”  
Cell: “That’s better. My power is overflowing!”  
Goku: “Me too!”  
Frieza: “It would appear to me that it has only worked on the three of us.”  
Piccolo: “That’s okay! You three should be fine on your own!”  
Cell: “Yeah, that goes without saying.”  
Goku: “Yeah, leave it to me!”  
Frieza: “Don’t order me around!” 

Goku: “Ka…Me…Ha…Me…”  
Frieza: “This is the last time I will ever look upon your vile face!”  
Cell: “And now it’s time to show you…what true strength is.”  
Goku: “HAAA!”  
Cell: “YOU’RE FINISHED!  
Frieza: “NOW DIE!”  
Android 21 (evil): “How…How could I…How could I ever possibly lose to yooou?!”

Krillin: “Is it…over?”  
Goku: “Yeah! We did it.”  
Captain Ginyu: “Amazing! What a perfect victory, Lord Frieza!”  
Frieza: “Well of course it was perfect. Did you actually think that I might lose?”  
Nappa: “Wow! You’re amazing, Lord Frieza!”  
Goku: “Hey, Frieza didn’t finish her off on his own, you know! We attacked her too!”  
Captain Ginyu: “Silence! You wouldn’t have gotten anywhere without Lord Frieza’s power!”  
Cell: “Ha! Don’t kid yourselves. My attack was clearly the final act. Ha! I totally did her in.”  
Goku: “No you guys, my Kamehameha is what did it!”  
Vegeta: “Darn it! I can’t believe he actually worked together with them to win.”  
Krillin: “Heh heh yeah. But let’s just be happy that we managed to defeat her!”  
Piccolo: “You’re telling me. Goku did it again.”  
Vegeta: “Hmph! I could have taken her on my own, if only my power had come back.”  
Frieza (to soul): “And now for you…the soul that is inside of me. I admit I had my doubts at first, but in the end, you brought forth fine results. Out of your respect for your excellent work, I’d like to enlist you in my army. Doesn’t that make you happy?”  
“Uhh…yes of course!”  
Frieza: “Oh? Is that not discontent I sense?”  
Frieza: “After all of that, I have finally defeated that pest!”  
Nappa: “Congratulations, Lord Frieza!”  
Cell: “I don’t know why, but it seems like the seal…that contains my power has been broken.”  
Frieza: “Oh, is that the case? So you’re saying that we are finally free now.”  
Captain Ginyu: “At last, Lord Frieza’s revival is complete! What a joyous occasion! At this juncture, I’d like to perform my “Dance of Joy” to express how delighted I…”  
Frieza: “No. Not right now. Yet still, there’s an even bigger battle left to fight.”  
Cell: “Heh heh he…that is exactly right.”  
Goku: “Thought as much. I doubted you two would just go away after all of this.”  
Cell: “Of course, Goku! What fool would simply walk away with you standing right here, begging to be defeated?”  
Frieza: “Yes indeed! Finally I have a chance to pay you back for years of humiliation!”  
Vegeta: “Huh huh! You never learn, do you? Looks like you just want to be sent right back to hell!”  
Frieza: “You filthy Saiyan! Do not forget your place!”  
Piccolo: “All right guys. Don’t let your guard down! They’ve already regained all their power.”   
Vegeta: “Which means I’ve regained mine as well! Now I can finally defeat them on my own!”  
Goku: “As long as you keep doing bad stuff, I’ll just beat you up as many times as I have to!”  
Frieza: “You must be dreaming. Time to wake up. I ‘m going to get my revenge and settle the score once and for all!”  
Frieza (to soul): “There’s one more thing, how long do you intend to remain inside me? I refuse to let anyone hinder my revenge. Now hurry up and get out!”  
Frieza: “With that finished, we have no one left to interrupt us. Shall we begin our own battle? And now I must inform you, it’s your turn to die now! Ah ha ha ha ha!”

 

 

Chapter 1:   
“A New Battle Begins…Android 18 Possessed!”

Android 18: “My head is killing me. What on Earth is going on?! Krillin…nothing had better happened to you!”  
Android 18: “Wait…Android 16?!”   
Android 16: “18. Long time no see.”  
Android 18: “But…I thought Cell destroyed you!”   
Android 16: “Sorry, but there’s no time to explain.”   
Android 18: “Why not?”  
Android 16: “Apologies, 18, but…I’m afraid…you’re going to serve us now.” 

 

Android 16: “I see you’ve awakened.”  
Android 21: “Greetings, Android 18. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”  
Android 16: “Do not forget, 21. She isn’t 18 anymore. The soul in her body now belongs to the human she’s linked with.”  
Android 21 (to soul): “Yes, of course. Sorry, I didn’t mean to surprise you. I have something to tell you that you may find hard to believe. How do I say this…? Right now, your soul is inside someone else’s body.”  
Android 16 (to soul): “It’s natural that you’re shocked.”  
Android 16 (to soul): “What you are experiencing is what we call “linking,” 16 explained. “18’s real soul should still be somewhere deep inside that body. But, at this moment, 18 can’t control her body.”  
Android 21: “She may not be able to move, but she can certainly hear us talking.” 

Android 18: “Hey! What are you doing?! Why won’t you answer me?!”   
Android 18 (to soul): “What took you so long, damn body thief?! Let me make this easy.”   
Android 18 (to soul): “I already know what linking is. It didn’t take me that long to figure it out. Surely…you can understand. I’m not comfortable with a lack of control. I even tried using brute force to remove you…but, it seems that’s not possible.”  
Android 18 (to soul): “Why is th-! Why is all of this happening?! Goku clones appeared all around the world and started causing trouble. I went out to find Krillin, but instead, I run into 16, who should be long dead. Then I got knocked out, and woke up, only to find you in my body! Anyway, it seems you’re the only one I can talk to right now. I need to figure out what’s going on, so why don’t you go and talk to them for me, okay? I’m counting on you.”  
Android 16 (to soul): “Looks like you’re done talking with 18.”  
Android 21: “Alright then. Please…I need you to allow me to explain. Promise me you won’t get angry. But…I’m the one who brought Android 18 here, and believe it or not, I’m also the one…responsible for linking you two.”  
Android 18: “What the?!”   
Android 21 (to soul): “Now, clone fighters are running amok as we speak. Sadly, the Red Ribbon Army created them. My research has finally given us a way to fight back. Finally I have found a method of stopping the clones using linking technology. Linking…it is what allows you to control Android 18’s body. While in control, you will need to utilize this link in order to strengthen yourself, until you have enough power to stop all the clones. The more powerful the opponent, the more your link will be strengthened. Fighting in these matches does require a powerful body. That is why I chose Android 18.”  
Android 21 (to soul): “I’m really sorry for getting you involved and dragging you into this mess.”   
Android 16 (to soul): “Once you’ve stopped the clones with your linking abilities, we’ll dispose of them. When it’s over, your link will be severed and you’ll both regain control over your own bodies.”  
Android 18: “Meaning…we can’t sever this link until we help out?! Tsk! Come on! Gimme a break!”  
Android 21 (to soul): “I assumed you would need some fighting clothes of course. I had some prepared. The design…it’s based off of what Android 18 wore when she was still a fighter.”  
Android 18: “Hell no! There’s no way I’m wearing THOSE! Bad memories!”  
“But they’re cute. Should I say no?”   
Android 18 ( to soul): “If only you knew the kind of person that I used to be.”  
Android 21: “Oh my…these clothes are so cute! And they were really fun to make. I must say 18, you are beautiful, so I’m sure they’ll look great on you. Well, what did she say? Does she like the clothes?”  
Android 18 ( to soul): “Grr, enough! There’s no use arguing with someone so oblivious. Hurry up. Change the clothes already. We need to destroy these clones and end this as soon as possible! Oh, and if you lose, I’m gonna bill you a fortune in damages!”  
Android 21: “It appears you’ve come to a decision. Please go and change clothes in the next room.”

Chapter 2:   
“Enter Android 17! A Powerful Ally!”

Android 16: “Are you really going to make her fight?”   
Android 21: “Well, those two are the only hope we have.”  
Android 21: “16? How much time do you think has passed since 18’s linking began?”  
Android 16: “A lot, I suppose.”  
Android 21: “Yes, and up until now, no one else has been able to retain a link for this long. It’s quite remarkable. In fact, Android 17’s link broke as well…immediately after he awoke.”  
Android 16: “You’re right. This is a first.”   
Android 21: “What’s amazing, is that Android 18 can still communicate while her soul is being suppressed in her body.”  
Android 18 (to soul): “You were the first of our artificial linked souls that were able to make this much progress.”  
Android 21: “It’s almost like she was made for this. Yes, this is it…she will be my last…”  
Android 21:“Uggh!”  
Android 16: “21, are you okay?!”   
Android 21:“I’m running out of time here. There isn’t much left. We need to hurry…or I…can’t stop…”   
Android 17: “Look at that. Talk about a blast from the past. I think you’re a bit too old for that get-up, 18.”  
Android 18: “17! What are you doing here?”   
“17? Too old?”  
Android 18 (to soul): “There is no reason to keep talking about this. Listen, just focus on 17!”  
Android 16: “18 is not herself right now. She is linked with someone else.”   
Android 17: “Oh, right. Man this is confusing. That linking thing? So it doesn’t let people switch who’s in control?”  
Android 21: “There is a possibility…With some of the people we linked, the body’s original consciousness ending up surfacing.”   
Android 18: “Really?!”   
Android 16: “But only in cases where they have been linked with artificial souls. I’m not sure if it’s possible with an actual human soul.”   
Android 17: “I see. Guess it just depends on the two who are linked, then.”   
Android 17 (to soul): “Well, there you have it. Can you put 18 in control for me?”  
Android 18(to soul): “Yeah, I’d like that too. It would be better if I could talk directly.”  
Android 18: “Phew. It’s good to finally be free,” she said with a smile.   
Android 21: “No way…You actually managed to switch minds?”  
Android 18: “It looks like it Although, I can still feel the soul in there, somewhere.”  
Android 18: “Anyway, 17, why are you here?”  
Android 17: “Why do you think? Because a certain someone brought me here to link me up with someone.”   
Android 18: “Ahh…you’re telling me that your link failed to work?”   
Android 17: “Basically I don’t like the way they do things, so I was about to leave. Anyway, they have other people doing my job for me. So it’s whatever. But I figured it might be fun to team up with you again, just like old times.”  
Android 21: “Thank you…thank you all so much…I’m really counting on you here.” 

Android 18: “Even if it’s just a clone of him, I’m still surprised to be fighting Vegeta all over again. If any of these clones were at their original power level, I wouldn’t be able to ease up around them.”  
Android 18: “I shouldn’t be surprised that you’re not much of a talker. I remember when the real Vegeta and I went one-on-one against each other. He had the same look on his face. Sadly, having to go up against Vegeta’s clone for free makes this totally not worth it. But that doesn’t mean I plan on losing any time soon. Whatever…I’m not going to hold anything back, so get ready!”

 

Android 17 (to soul): “Wow…Hey, whoever you are inside 18! You’re a lot stronger than I thought!”  
“I still have a long way to go!”  
Android 18 (to soul): “Well now, you’re surprisingly mature,” mentioned 18 to the human soul. “So…don’t go out and get a big head now…that’d cause serious problems later.”   
Android 16 (to soul): “You’re making good progress on your link ratio.”   
Android 21: “Looks…so…yummy…”  
Android 17: “Hey, what’s wrong with her?”   
Android 21: “I…I can’t take it anymore!”  
Android 16: “Oh, no! 21!”   
Android 21: “Move. Get out of my way.”   
Android 16: “Remember! Remember what you’re goal is!”  
Android 21: “Arrggh!”   
Android 21: “Thank you, 16…”   
Android 16: “I’m picking up energy readings. You should head over there next.”  
Android 17: “Wait! I want answers, 16. What happened just now?”  
Android 17: “Tch. You sure love giving people the silent treatment,” scoffed 17, crossing his arms.  
Android 17: “Just remember. You turn on me, and you’ll get no mercy. You can bet on it.” 

Android 16: “Are you okay, 21?”  
Android 16: “21…!”   
Android 21: “I think I’m fine. Thank you.” 

Android 16: “21! This has to stop.”  
Android 21: “Shut up!!”   
Android 17: “I don’t know what’s going on, but I don’t like your tone.”  
Android 16: “Relax, 17. It’s nothing to worry about.”  
Android 21: “I apologize. I think I’m okay now, I really do.”  
Android 21: “Anyway now, let’s pick up the pace.”

Android 21: (screams)  
Android 21: “Stop!”   
Android 21: “Don’t…touch me!”  
Android 16: “21! You still have your heart!”   
Android 21: “You’re right, 16. I’m sorry…I’m…I’m fine now…” 

Chapter 3:   
“18’s Awful Mission…Fight Krillin!”  
Android 21 (groans)  
Android 16: “21!”   
Android 21: “I can’t take it! My need to feed is strong!”  
Android 17: “Enough is enough, 16! Something’s clearly wrong with her!”   
Android 16: “21 does appear to be unstable right now. She requires a lot of energy in order to control her power.” 

 

Android 17: “Wait, unless she can get some energy, this behavior won’t stop?”   
Android 21: “Hurry!”  
Android 17: “I don’t really understand, but we should head back to the lab for now.”

Krillin: “Wait!”  
Android 18: “Krillin!” 18   
Krillin: “18! Are you okay?!”   
Android 16: “I was afraid this might happen…”  
Android 17: “You’re…”   
Krillin: “17…and 16?! But why?”   
Android 16: “What are you doing here?”   
Krillin: “Isn’t it obvious? I came to save 18! 16, is that really you? Or are you some new version, like those clones? 16. Did you have anything to do with our power getting sealed away?”  
Android 17: “Sealed away…?”   
Android 18: “Krillin, hold on a minute. What are you talking about?”  
Android 16: “The energy suppressing waves. A machine Dr. Gero invented is emitting waves that suppress all energy on our planet.”  
Android 17: “What?!”   
Krillin: “So it was Dr. Gero…just as Bulma predicted! Don’t tell me…Did you guys activate the machine?”  
Android 18: “Machine? Of course not! We had nothing to do with it. Right 16?”   
Android 16: “We did not activate it,” he replied.  
Android 17: “But you had something to do with it, right?”   
Android 17: “Say something already! C’mon!”  
Android 21: (laughs)  
Krillin: “Wh-what the…?!”   
Android 16: “21! Stay calm!”  
Android 21: “No! I can’t resist any longer! Now…I can finally feast…heh heh heh…”  
Android 16: “Krillin, I can’t let you have 18 yet. Listen you need to flee for now!”  
Krillin: “Are you nuts?! There’s no way I’d leave her behind here!”   
Android 18: “Krillin…”   
Krillin: “You get away from 18! I don’t know what you’re up to, but keep my wife out of it!”   
Krillin: “C’mon 18, let’s go home. We have a family to protect! You don’t want to go back to how you used to be...do you?"  
Android 18:“I want to be home with you! But not…not like this…”   
Android 21: “Love…family? Don’t be silly! Androids have no need for such nonsense!”   
Android 16: “21…”   
Android 21: “You two! Fight right now!”  
Android 18: “No I can’t. There’s no way…Krillin, tell them I won’t fight you.”   
Android 21: “Fine. If you won’t do it, then I will do it for you!”   
Android 16: “No…You can’t let Krillin fight 21 when she’s like this!”  
Android 17: “This isn’t looking too good. 18! You need to fight with Krillin now! If you don’t, 21 will kill him! Do you want that to happen?!”  
Android 18: “Of course I don’t!”  
Android 18 (to soul):“Hey you! The one inside me. Listen to me! If you let Krillin die, I’ll make sure you pay!”

Chapter 4:   
“Android Attack! Stop 21!”  
Krillin: “18…why…?”   
Android 18: “Krillin!”   
Android 16: “Don’t worry. He’s only unconscious.”  
Android 18: “Thank goodness…”   
Android 17: “So 21, satisfied now?”   
Android 21: “He looks…so delicious…”   
Android 16: “Wait, 21! Please! You have to resist! Use your strength to suppress it!”  
Android 21: “Shut up! Let me feed! Get out of my waaaaay!”  
Android 16: “17, help!”   
Android 17: “I don’t believe this crap!”   
Android 21: “Stay out of my way…or I will be forced to eat you too!”   
Android 17: “She wants to eat us? Has she gone insane?!”   
Android 16: “Maybe it’s too late to help her…”   
Android 16 (to soul): “Soul inside 18, can you hear me?! You need to link up with 21, right now!”   
Android 17: “What? Is that even possible?!”   
Android 16: “Yes, theoretically! You…You need to stop 21!”  
“I’ll give it a try!”  
Android 18 (to soul): “Hurry up…do it already! Please…you must save Krillin!”   
Android 21 (evil): (laughs)  
“Are you okay?! Snap out of it, 21!”  
Android 21: “Who is this? Wait, are you…?”  
Android 21 (evil): “Do you really intend to stop me? Good luck. It’s only a matter of time before she completely loses her mind.”  
Android 21: “Thank you…” said 21 to the soul. “I think…I can manage…now.”   
.  
Android 18 (to soul): “I’m so grateful you made it out of 21. Good work. You really saved the day.”  
Android 17: “I take it things went well. As expected.”  
Android 18: “17, how’s Krillin?!”   
Android 17: “Relax. He’s still unconscious, but I took him to a safe place. I didn’t exactly have time to wait, He wasn’t getting up after all. He was breathing, though, so I’m sure one of his allies will come get him.”  
Android 18: “All right…”   
Android 16 (to soul): “Thank you. I would not have been able to stop 21 on my own.”  
“I have questions for 16. I think someone else was inside 21!”  
Android 18 (to soul): “I have questions myself. Back there…the rampage was more than just a loss of control.”   
Android 17: “After what you put us through, you owe us some answers.”   
Android 18: “So do I. We want answers. My link partner and I feel the same way.”  
Android 16: “I understand. But first, I must heal 21. I’ll explain everything inside the lab.”  
Android 17: “Yes you will. And you’re not going to leave out a single detail!”

 

 

Chapter 5:   
“You’re Our Last Hope! Android 16’s Secret!”  
Android 17: “Huh. I never knew this place existed.”  
Android 16: “These labs exist all over the world. I don’t even know how many there are.”  
Android 18: “Hmm, so where’s 21?”   
Android 16: “Now? Resting in another room. She should wake up soon.”  
Android 18: “I see.”  
Android 17: “So? Who is 21, anyway?”  
Android 16: “She’s an android that was created from the cells of countless warriors and brilliant researchers. She’s even stronger than Cell ever was.”  
Android 17: “Even stronger than Cell…”   
Android 16: “Cell evolved through fighting Goku. Eventually become stronger than the Cell we knew. But 21’s completely different. She already has more potential than Cell ever possessed. And her most dangerous quality is her urge to feed. She can power herself up endlessly by feeding on other creatures.”  
Android 17: “Damn, so she’s even a bigger monster than Cell.”  
Android 18: “A monster? That’s putting it lightly. Why does she absorb energy from other creatures, anyway?”  
Android 16: “This is just a guess. But…I think some of the cells in 21 may be going berserk. Her urge to feed takes on a persona that opposes her true nature. That’s how violent these cells are.”  
Android 17: “What do you mean? She has another violent person lurking inside her?”  
Android 16: “Yes. It’s constantly trying to surface, and she desperately has to keep pushing it back down.”  
Android 17: So, 16. What’s up? Why would you work for someone so dangerous?”  
Android 16: “Because she is the one who repaired me in order for me to stop her from going mad.”   
Android 18: “Yeah. That does sound like you. Always the obedient one, even when your leader’s a total nutcase. I don’t think I’ve ever heard you talk this much, though. I find it annoying. I get the feeling that you aren’t just working with 21…because she ordered you to.”  
Android 17: “Hmph, the silent treatment again. Looks like he’s back to his old self.”  
Android 18: “Ahh…I’m sure he’ll explain the rest eventually. We’ll just have to ask him later.”  
Android 18: “More importantly, is there any way to suppress 21’s urge to feed? We should start there.”  
Android 16: “Yes. That’s why we started using the link system. The link system was invented by Dr. Gero, and 21 has used it in order to keep herself under control.”  
Android 17: “So if I understand you…All she has to do is link up and that’s it?”  
Android 16: “I don’t know the details, but she said linking up is like rewriting one’s mind. The technique allows the linked soul to freely control the host’s body.”  
Android 17: “I get it. Seems like a control system. It’s an easy way to keep someone from rebelling against you. No wonder that old fart invented it.”  
Android 16: “But maintaining a link was harder than Dr. Gero originally conceived. Under most circumstances, people are unable to leave their bodies for extended periods of time. So even if the link is successful, most souls return to their bodies in less than a minute. However, in this case…I have no idea why the soul inside 18 has managed to maintain the link for so long.”  
Android 18: “16. Do you think 21 intended to try and utilize this soul’s power?”  
Android 16: “It wouldn’t surprise me. I’m sorry I kept quiet about this for so long. The potency of your link was 21’s last hope. Please, will you continue to lend us your strength?”  
“I want to help save 21!”  
Android 18 (to soul): “Wow? Really? You still want to help after hearing all that? Impressive…talk about a good Samaritan.”  
Android 17: “So no breaking the link until we defeat all the clones, right? So it doesn’t matter. Our goal stays the same either way.”  
Android 16 (to soul): “If 21’s urge to feed gets stronger, you won’t be able to defeat her the way you are, now. So we need you to get stronger.”   
Android 17: “Tch, Some luck I have. Looks like we really picked the short straw here. At least there’s fighting.”

 

 

Android 21 (to soul): “Phew…thankfully, it’s subsided a bit… I’m so sorry for all the trouble I’ve been causing. I need to pull myself together so 16 won’t have to worry anymore. Make no mistake…I didn’t repair him just so he could worry about me.”   
“What did you repair him for, then?”  
Android 21 (to soul): “There was a time…before I was turned into an android…when I was a mother and I had a son. Later…he became the model for Android 16, and all that it would achieve. When I realized that…I wanted so badly…to see him and have him by my side. After that, I repaired him and explained that…I wanted to treat him like family. And so that is why I need to be stronger…so we may live in peace, as a family!”

 

Android 21 (to soul): “It a good feeling just talking to you like this…I think…it helps suppress my urges a little…They say that diseases come from the mind. Fortifying my own should help stop the urges I’m having! Uhh…Unfortunately, this isn’t exactly a disease. I don’t know…I’m still confused…How do humans overcome their evil urges?!”   
“With a strong spirit!”  
Android 21 (to soul): “Of course! Strengthening the mind really is the key. I used to be human, after all. Keeping my spirit strong could help somehow. I’m going to keep my spirit strong and I’m not gonna let my hunger best me! If you will…Please keep cheering me on, okay?”  
Android 21 (to soul): “Actually, I don’t have any memories of my life as a human. The only thing that I can remember is that I’m Android 21. But there is no point in getting depressed just because I have no memories. I can easily fix that problem by making new memories. Also, I’ve discovered something fun that people without memories can do. I was trying to remember what my human name was…and began to imagine what my life was like. I think it’s fun. Android 16 doesn’t understand what’s so fun about it, though.”

 

Android 21 (to soul): “That’s strange. I thought my urges were decreasing. Honestly, I don’t know what I was created for. I know that I can’t get rid of this part of me but I still want to know why it exists. If the scientist who made me was still alive, he could probably tell me what I want to know. It seems, that he was a great scientist, a genius who stood out in his field. It appears that he wasn’t very nice, however. He probably wouldn’t answer me even if I could ask him. Or perhaps his answers would make me wish I had never asked. I don’t know why I feel like I want to cry but…  
“You really want to know that badly?”  
Android 21 (to soul): “Of course, it’s the only reason why I exist. I’m not a mecha type like Android 16, nor am I the same as 17 or 18, who are modified humans. I believe that there must be a special reason why a new type of android like me was made! It seems like after the scientist died, the super computer kept working on me. Once I feel that I have my hunger under control, I’d like to start investigating things.”

Android 17 (to soul): “Hmph. You managed to unlock a lot of 18’s power. I didn’t expect that from you.”  
Android 18 (to soul): “Yeah, we still got a ways to go, but we’re starting to get used to fighting like this.”  
Android 16 (to soul): “Your link ratio is also steadily rising.” 

 

Cell: “I finally found you.”  
Android 16: “Cell?!”   
Cell: “Well…what a lovely reunion. Is that android woman controlling you too?”  
Android 17: “What do you mean? No one controls me.”  
Cell: “I have a few collaborators on this. They have given me some interesting information. Now I can say that I have the complete truth. It’s the woman, 21! She is responsible for all of this.”  
Android 21: “I’m so sorry, but I think that he’s right.”  
Android 18: “What?!”   
Android 16: “I think she is referring to what happened earlier, before she was able to get her urges under control. But as of now, 21 has no memory of that time.”  
Android 21: “I can’t explain how or why I revived Cell and the others…But…traces of my creation still remain. Artificial souls and the link systems are all there.”   
Android 18: “I can’t believe this!”  
Cell: “Ha! You did all of this, and can’t remember? Is this some kind of stupid joke?”  
Cell: “Well, unfortunately for you, I’m not really in the mood for jokes today. If you’re having a tough time remembering, then I’ll just have to force it out of you. Feast your eyes…on my true power!”  
Android 21: “What the…? Where is he getting all that power?!”  
Android 16: “He’s linked with an artificial soul. He shouldn’t be able to unleash this much power!”  
Cell: “Oh are you talking about the other soul? That thing that was inside of me? I merely suppressed it and bent it to my will. This is what my great power affords me.”   
Android 16: “What?!”   
Android 21: “Impressive. So that is why his link ratio is rising!”  
Cell: “I am not interested in your science! All that matters is the fact that I have regained my true power! A power I plan on using to destroy you.”   
Android 17: “Argh! You monster!”   
Cell: “Yes and now that monster’s going to gobble you all up again, along with 21!”  
Android 16: “No, 21! If you fight, you won’t be able to suppress your hunger. You need to escape for now!”  
Android 21: “No. 16 remember…you promised to stay with me.”

 

Cell: “So this is your true form…intriguing,”   
Android 21: “I’m very scared of my hunger, losing control. But I’m more sacred of seeing someone I love get hurt or much worse.”   
Cell: “So be it! Now it’s time to teach you, just who the ultimate android really is!”

 

 

Chapter 6:  
“A Rampage Renewed! 16 Braces for Death!”

Cell: “No…! How could I lose…to such pathetic little maggots?!”   
Android 17: “Man, we all fought together and this was the best we could do?”  
Android 21: “I…can’t take it anymore!”  
Android 16: “No. 21!”   
Android 17: “Dammit! We need to stop her!”  
Android 18: “I’m trying but I can’t move!”  
Android 16 (to soul): “Please! Link up with 21 and stop her!”  
Android 18 (to soul): “All right! Please! You must find a way to stop 21!”  
.  
Android 18: “21 deflected the link, somehow!”  
Android 17: “What? Linking won’t even work now?!”  
Android 21: “Heh heh, you look so tasty!”   
Android 21: “What are you doing? 16!”   
Android 16: “I’m just keeping my promise!”  
Android 21:“Shut up! Shut up! Get out of my way!”   
Android 16: “Ggh! Is this it?!”   
Android 17: “16!”   
Android 16: “Please! Protect 21’s heart!”   
Android 18: “16!!!”   
Android 17: “What are you doing? 16 just died for you!”  
Android 21: “16? No, no, 16…This can’t be. Nooooo!”  
Android 17: “Ggh! How did it come to this?!”  
Android 17: “Ggh, what happened?!” 

 

The evil 21 raised her hands up to the sky and grinned. “Phew…I’m feeling so much better now.”   
Android 21: “Who are you?”  
Android 21 (evil): “Don’t play dumb with me. You’ve been trying to hold me down all this time.”  
Android 21: “You mean…”   
Android 21 (evil): “Yes. I am the best of you…the other side of you, you know, the hungry one. So sad…you don’t even have the power to stop me. No one can ever stop me now!”  
Android 21: “I won’t! I won’t let you do this!”   
Android 21 (evil): “Heh heh heh, such a fool. Do I have to spell it out for you? Listen closely…I’ve already absorbed almost all of your power! I’m so bad…right?”  
Android 21: “Ggh!”  
Android 17: “21, no!”   
Android 21 (evil): “Oh goody, snack time, snack time! Watch while I prepare a fun snack!”   
Android 17: “No way…”  
Android 21 (evil): “Yummy!”   
Android 21 (evil): “Heh heh heh, ha ha ha ha! I am loving all of this power!”  
Android 18. “She absorbed him?!”   
Android 17: “Doesn’t make sense. Eating one android can make her that much stronger?!”   
Android 21: “Who cares about strength? 16 died because of you! You’re nothing but a monster! No matter what it takes! I will stop you!”  
Android 21(evil): “What are you talking about? Don’t blame me! This happened when we are still one, remember? Besides, 16 dug his own grave. As will anyone else who dares stand in my way!”   
Android 21: “Uwwaaaah!”   
Android 21 (evil): “Oh what a bore…Is that really the best you can do? You’re even weaker than I expected. What a disappointment.”   
Android 21: “But…”   
Android 21 (evil): “Sorry, but I don’t have time to play around with you anymore. First things first, I need to make sure you never get in my way again. Ta ta for now. Catch you later! Heh heh heh…ha ha ha ha ha!” 

Android 21: “It’s all my fault. 16’s death, and the birth of my evil side…if only I’d been stronger.”   
Android 17: “I understand your pain, but you did all that you could.”   
Android 21: “I know. It’s all my fault…which means I have to take responsibility here!”  
Android 21 (to soul): “I know I have no right to ask for your help after getting you wrapped up in this…but I need to link up with you if I want to be in any shape to fight. If I link up with you, I’m sure I can tap into my powers.” She lowered her head in respect. “I need help, please…I need you to lend me your strength!”  
“Sure, let’s do this!”  
Android 18 (to soul): “Well, don’t you sound enthusiastic? Well, well, look at you. Did fighting in my body strengthen your spirit, too? We have to do this. If we allow her to escape from here, there’s no telling what destruction she will cause. We need to crush her!”  
Android 21: “Now…you can link up with me! Give me the strength…so that I can fight again!”   
Android 17: “Did the linking work this time?”   
Android 18: “Yeah, I think so.”  
Android 21: “I am very grateful. Thanks for your help. We don’t have any time to waste. Let’s hurry after her!”  
Android 17: “Hold on. You want to go after her alone? Even with the linking, do you really think you can take her on by yourself?”  
Android 18: “I don’t think we have a choice. We’ll be in danger too, as long as she’s out there. The reality is…we need to get her before she gets us.”  
Android 21: “17, 18, thank you. I think she is heading to one of the labs. They are hidden all around the world. She wants what she fears, destroyed!”   
Android 18: “What is it? What are you talking about?”  
Android 21: “Well, once we catch her, you’ll find out soon enough.”  
Android 17: I suppose we should get to it, then!” 

Android 18 (to soul): Look at you. Someone’s calm, considering the situation. I mean, most people would yell, panic, or freak out. You’ve been able to keep your head through all of this. You’re either really gutsy or easygoing…not sure which, though. Ohh…I guess causing a commotion doesn’t help. Keeping a cool head does make sense during a fight. Anyways, now that we’re in this together, we better see it through. No slacking.”

Chapter 7:  
“Reinforcements Arrive! Goku Fights Android 21!”  
Android 21 (good): “Thanks for taking me up on my offer. I know it was sudden. But it’s my fault that she was brought into this world. And that’s why I feel I must settle this matter myself. I’m sorry to have gotten you caught up in all of this. But if we work together, I believe we can save the world. Honestly, I look forward to fighting with you. I really appreciate this.”

Android 21 (good): “To tell the truth, I’m not a very experienced fighter. I will be relying on you for that. At first, I was worried, but not anymore…thanks to you. But, linking with Android 18 and fighting with her has made you strong, I’m impressed. I hope you don’t mind me taking notes while you fight. I could use all the help I can get. I said I’d beat the other 21, and to do that, I need to pull my own weight.” 

Android 21 (good): “I may look like an adult, but technically, I’m not even ten years old. As you may have noticed, I was built in the image of a human woman and I was also given a proportionate IQ. So, mentally speaking, I am an adult. But I still find it odd when small children refer to me as “ma’am.” It can’t be helped, considering my exterior. I just feel I missed out on adolescence. There I go again, rambling. You must think I complain a lot for an android.” 

Android 21 (good): “I’m impressed Bulma was able to construct a machine that neutralizes the waves in such a short time. I’ll give her credit, she’s a very gifted scientist. Her explanations are always geared toward the layman, so I feel her true talent isn’t understood. Analyzing the waves without the wave machine schematics is a feat in itself. Given enough time, Bulma might be able to completely disable them. As a researcher, I hope to learn much from her.”

 

Android 21 (good): “Bulma was generous enough to let me try a new food earlier…string cheese. Its tastiness left me flabbergasted. It was amazing! The supple yet firm texture. The subdued saltiness. And, oh, the STRINGINESS! It was so good, before I knew it, I’d scarfed down about…mm, a hundred or so. Bulma wasn’t happy…I should give her something. How about brie? That’s good, right?” 

 

Android 21 (good): “Once this is all over, I’d like to get back into serious research. My first project would be to control my hunger and eliminate any chance of going berserk. After that, I think I’ll look into applying my cellular technology to the medical field. A lot of people could benefit from my ability to heal, don’t you think? Wow, all this talk about the future has made me feel better about the fight ahead. And my dream…is definitely worth fighting for. Let’s do this!”

 

Android 21 (good): “I thought I understood you, but you’ve surpassed our link ratio beyond all expectations. You’re a very special human soul. I’m so very fortunate to have met you. After all, it’s your hard work that has gotten us this far. Watching you has filled me with hope. I’m happy to be a part of that. I know we can’t let our guard down yet. This fight is far from over. But still, I feel I must tell you…Thank you. So very, very much.”

 

Android 21 (evil): “Heh heh, looks like I found you first.”   
Android 21 (evil): “Huh?”  
Android 17: “Haah!”   
Android 17: “Tch…useless huh?” 

Android 21 (evil): “So you actually managed to follow me all the way here. You truly are pests.”

Android 21: “So that’s the wave machine you’re holding.”   
Android 18: “I can feel the waves…this is what Krillin was talking about?”  
Android 21: “Yes. She started on it long ago, prior to my awakening. She used that to seal the power and souls of every one of Earth’s warriors. She was probably hoping to devour them all while they were paralyzed.”  
Android 17: “I see. That’s a pretty convoluted plan.”   
Android 21: “I agree It is also a very risky plan. In addition, since she and I both possess power, the waves also effect the both of us.”  
Android 17: “Then why did she want to activate it? She’ll only end up dealing her own powers.”  
Android 21: “Naturally, she prepared herself for that danger, as well. At that time, I had just fallen into a deep sleep and she assumed I would never resurface. And then the waves ended up having a greater effect on her, than she ever could have planned or imagined. In the end, it was her weakened state that allowed me to be woken. Ironically, I only managed to suppress her then…due to how surprised she was.”  
Android 21 (evil): “If you knew that much, why didn’t you just go out and find the machine yourself? You are aware that you could have easily influenced the output to further suppress me?”  
Android 21: “W-well I couldn’t…”   
Android 21 (evil): “Heh heh, there’s no need to be worried. I should be thanking you, really. I’m only here now because you couldn’t find it…you failed the test after all. However, leaving it intact will only cause problems, so I guess I’m left with no other choice.”   
Android 21: “No!”   
Android 21 (evil): “Bleh! Disgusting! What a horrible aftertaste of garbage!”  
Android 17: “Oh man, she swallowed it?!”  
Android 21: “But the machine is emitting waves. If she swallows that…”  
Android 21 (evil): “Oh, do I see that you’re worried? Isn’t that so very kind! It’s okay because the machine was just the controller…swallowing it wasn’t the least bit dangerous! Baaahh! And now it seems nearly useless and unable to send out any waves.”   
Android 21: “N-No.”  
Android 21 (evil): “If you want to beat me that badly, go on a sweets binge and strengthen yourself! Oh wait, I guess that’d make you a hypocrite, now wouldn’t it?”  
Android 21: “I hate you!”  
Android 21 (evil): “Okay then, guess I might as well finish you off since you’re here and all.”   
Krillin: “Everyone get down!”   
Android 18: “Krillin!”   
Krillin: “Destructo Disc!”   
Android 21 (evil): “Ggh!”  
Krillin: “18! Are you okay?!”   
Android 18: “What took you so long, you idiot?!”   
Goku: “Hey, what happened? You’re all beat up. This looks bad!”  
“Goku…finally,” said 17, rolling his eyes at Goku’s usual lateness.  
Krillin: “Goku, I’ll hold her off, while you go and get some Senzu Beans from Korin!”   
Goku: “Okay, hold on!”  
Android 21 (evil): “Huuuh?”  
Android 21: “He disappeared?!”   
Krillin: “Goku will be right back. In the meantime, we need to hold her off!”   
Krillin: “Huh? You’re back already?!”  
Goku: “No worries. Korin already had some prepared. Here, everyone, eat these!”  
Android 21 (evil): “You are going to regret this!”  
Goku: “I’ve heard, you’re the bad half of 21, isn’t that right?”  
Android 21: “How do you know about that?”   
Goku: “Sorry! I’ll explain later!”   
Android 21 (evil): “It looks like he…somehow found out about everything. And also, was that Instant Transmission just now? He’s as dangerous as I feared. There is no doubt.”   
Goku: “I bet you can still give me a good challenge, though!”   
Goku: “What’s wrong? You really aren’t gonna fight?”  
Android 21 (evil): “No.On the contrary, I always save the best for last. Goku, my sweety! Goku! I can’t help it. You look absolutely scrumptious!”  
Goku: “Ewww! Yuck! You are seriously creepy, do you know that? If you aren’t careful with what you eat, you’ll get a stomachache!”   
Android 21 (evil): “Heh heh. You don’t need to worry. Thanks for letting me snag Instant Transmission. Bye bye now.”  
Goku: “Whoa…she’s even crazier than I thought! She mastered Instant Transmission after only seeing it one time, just like Buu did!”  
Krillin: “Phew. Glad that’s over.”  
Android 17: “I’m curious How did you guys know we were here? Seems like you knew about 21 splitting apart too.”  
Krillin: “Yeah, we heard the news at Kami’s Lookout. About what’s been happening, the linking, and even about 21.”  
Android 21: “That was extraordinary!”   
Android 18: “Krillin…I’m so sorry.”  
Krillin: “Huh? Oh, are you talking about when I tried to save you? Just forget about it! I mean, you didn’t actually wanna fight me, right? Besides, it seemed different from how you normally fight. Like you were going easy on me. I knew that there had to be some reason.”  
Android 18: “Oh Krillin, you know me so well.”   
Android 18: “So Dende told you what you need to know, right? The monster you’re dealing with, here?”   
Krillin: “Yeah. That android can turn people into candy and eat them, right? Just like Majin Buu.”  
Krillin: “Maybe. It’s possible that at some point in her development, someone put the same kind of cells in her body.”  
Android 18: “If that’s the case, then she’ll eventually lose all control over her hunger.”   
Goku: “Well then. We’re going to have to put a stop to her…before she ends up eating every last person on Earth!”  
Android 21: “Huh?”   
Goku: “Huh? What is it? Did I say something weird?”   
Anroid 21: “N-not exactly…you’re really…going to help me?”   
Goku: “Of course. We did come to this place looking for a fight, after all!”  
Android 21: “B-but…”  
Android 18: “You need to relax, 21. These two…they’re not going to go down easily!”  
Goku: “I thought she had a pretty tight guard, although I bet she’s still actually hiding her true power. Ooooo! Man! I can’t wait to fight her! This is gonna be fun!”  
Krillin: “He’s always been like that. You don’t have to worry about getting him involved.”  
Android 17: “Hmph. You were all so concerned. Turned out to be nothing.”  
Android 21: “Thank you. I’m so grateful for all of your help!”  
Goku: “Hey, don’t mention it!”   
Android 18: “Krillin, you must have some idea as to what’s next.”  
Krillin: “First, we should go find everyone else.”  
Android 17: “What? More people are gonna help us?”  
Goku: “Yeah. As a matter of fact, Vegeta’s riding in Bulma’s plane, as we speak. I’m pretty sure they’ll be able to help out, too.”  
Android 21: “Thank you so much!”   
Goku: “Okay, we need to go! We need to get everyone!” 

 

Goku: “Whoa, check you out, you look just like the other Android 21!”  
Android 21: “Well, she and I were originally one and the same, so that should go without saying.”  
Goku: “So, which one of you is stronger? Is it you? You look pretty tough.”  
Android 21: “Unfortunately, I’m afraid that in terms of raw power, she has the upper hand.”  
Goku: “Aww really? That’s too bad. When this was over, I was hoping we could have a little one-on-one time.”  
Android 21: “Huh?”   
Goku: “You know, a fight! Don’t you think it would be more fun to go head-to-head with a good guy rather than a bad guy? It’d be tons of fun to go all out using our full power! Don’t you agree?”  
Android 21: “Wow. You truly do love fighting, don’t you?”   
Goku: “Yeah, of course! What’s not to love? Oh wait! Didn’t you tell me that you and the other 21 were the same person at one time? Doesn’t that mean you’d get stronger as you fight? That’s what I’d assume, at least.”  
Android 21: “I’m…not sure. I suppose it is in the realm of possibility.”  
Goku: “Alright! Then I’ve got a great idea! Let’s have you fight a bunch and power you up! Get you real strong! After that, we can beat the bad version of you, then we can have that fight I was talking about earlier!”  
Android 21: “Whaaat?”   
Goku: “Cool! Let’s start right now! The first thing we’ll do is take care of the enemies that are right in front of us!” 

Android 21: “I can’t believe you’re lending your power to someone as selfish as me. You are all such good people.”  
Piccolo: “Good people, huh…I’d say it’s more out of habit than any goodness in our hearts. We have Goku to thank for that, I suppose. Almost all of us were his enemies at one point, even me.”  
Android 21: “Even you?”   
Piccolo: “I fought alongside him initially only because we had a common enemy. But somewhere along the way, it became natural for us to fight side-by-side. I guess in some way, I just grew to trust him. Same for the others. And now we’re just a bunch of crazy former enemies.”  
Android 21: “That must be nice.”  
Piccolo: “Hmph. It’s nothing to be jealous of or anything. Anyway, that’s the gist of it. Don’t think too much about it, though. Just focus on the fight ahead and on defeating the enemy.”  
Android 21: “Thank you.”

Majin Buu: “You look like Buu!”  
Android 21: “Indeed. We’re matching in pink.”  
Majin Buu: “Matching? What that? It taste good?”  
Android 21: “Hmm, well think of matching as being proof of our friendship. People show their friendship by wearing similar outfits, for example. They match.”   
Majin Buu: “Oh…so you Buu’s friend then!”  
Android 21:“Ha, ha, I suppose I am.”  
Majin Buu: “Yay! Because you Buu’s friend, Buu give you special candy!”  
Android 21: “Thank you very much… W-wait! This is no time to be eating candy!”  
Majin Buu: “What, you no like candy?”   
Android 21: “Er, no it’s not that. How ‘bout this, let’s hold off on the candy for now and eat it once all the fighting is over! We can gather a lot of candy and throw a party.”  
Majin Buu: “Candy party? That sound nice!”   
Android 21: “Right? So let’s focus on the fight for now.”  
Majin Buu: “Buu understand. Buu beat all bad guys!”

Gotenks: “Yeah! Let’s keep showing these guys who’s boss!”  
Vegeta: “Gotenks, don’t get cocky or you’ll make a mistake!”  
Gotenks: “Whaaat? Don’t worry! We’re taking this seriously!”  
Android 21: “I can’t believe even this child is going to fight. Vegeta, are you truly okay with this?”  
Vegeta: “I don’t mind. Besides, there’s no way he’d be able to sit back and watch the fight anyway. As long as I’m here, I should be able to keep him under control.”  
Android 21: “I see. I guess it’s important to keep little kids close so you can keep an eye on them.”  
Gotenks: “Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold on, old lady! I’m not just some kid!”  
Android 21: “O-old lady?!”  
Gotenks: “Hey, I just thought of a new ultra mega awesome attack! If you really wanna see it, I can show it to you right now.”  
Vegeta: “Gotenks! Did you not just hear what I just said?!”  
Gotenks: “S-sorry! I won’t get carried away anymore!”   
Vegeta: “You too! Quit messing around!”  
Android 21: “Y-yes sir! My apologies!”   
Vegeta: “Looks like the enemy has arrived. Listen here. I want no one to get in my way!”  
Gotenks and Android 21: “Y-yes sir!” 

 

Chapter 8:   
“Find Android 21! Endless Appetite and Power!”

Android 21 (evil): “Hm, I’ve had better. I guess clones won’t be enough to satisfy me. They taste bland and they don’t possess much energy. Oh well…it doesn’t matter. I need as much strength as I can get. If I’m right, my lesser half is probably going to team up with Goku and all of his friends. No matter…I’m sure every last one of them can only lend a finite amount of power. And there’s only one way for her to power herself up: She’ll eventually have to give in to her hunger. In the end, will that hypocrite finally give in and feed or not? Whatever, no point in pondering it. Ultimately, only she can make the decision. I’m just going to keep eating more and more in the meantime! Heeeh! Just you wait and see.” 

 

Goku: “This is bad. The clones that used to be out there…have all disappeared now.”  
Android 18: “It seems that the other 21 must be eating them.”  
Goku: “At this rate, the next time we see her, she is gonna have some monster strength!”  
Android 21: “There’s no question, then. That means we have no choice but to hurry too.”  
Krillin: “I guess we’ll have to keep defeating enemies until we find her. If she’s still eating them, we should run into her sooner or later.”  
Piccolo: “True. It’s not like we have any other clues to work off of at this point.”   
Vegeta: “How annoying… We should just go find the other 21 and destroy her right now!”  
Goku: “I want to, but she’s really powered herself up. We probably won’t be able to beat her just yet.”  
Android 21 (to soul): “Defeating the clones will boost your link ratio. You need to unlock more of your power!”  
Goku: “Okay then. We can do this together! We just need to defeat more clones, right?”  
Android 21:“That is correct. And it things don’t work out, I’ll…”  
Goku: “Huh?”   
Android 21: “Oh, it’s nothing. Okay! Let’s get to work!”

 

Goku: “Heh heh! Well, after a little more time, I think I’ve gotten pretty used to this link thing! I feel like my power’s back… It’s back to normal now!”   
Vegeta: “No matter how much you boost your link ratio, it’ll only restore your original power. But new power is the only way we’re gonna win this.”  
Krillin: “Hey, it’d be dangerous if we had two people that strong duking it out here! Could end up destroying the Earth.”  
Piccolo: “That’s true, Krillin, but normal attacks probably won’t mean a thing to her. We have no choice. Perhaps we should plan to have the final battle somewhere else.”  
Goku: “Hold on! Listen up! I’ve got an idea!”  
Krillin: “Eh heh…really?”  
Android 18: “That’s just great. I’m not sure we can trust one of your ideas.”   
Vegeta: “Your plans aren’t exactly fool-proof, you know.”  
Goku: “Whaaat? Are you joking?”   
Piccolo: “Make sure you think long and hard about it first.”  
Android 17: “Man, you guys are sure letting him have it.”  
Krillin: “Ehh, you’ll soon understand why. Goku isn’t exactly the most reliable person.”  
Android 18: “He does always screw things up, somehow.”  
Goku: “Hey, don’t say that! Look, I’ll tell you about my idea after I defeat all the clones!”  
Piccolo: “Fine. We’ll leave things to you for the time being.”  
Goku: “Yes! It’s time! Okay everyone, let’s do this!”

Gohan: “Videl and Pan…I hope they’re both safe.”   
Android 18: “Stop being such a scaredy-cat. Just trust that Videl can handle herself. You need to focus on beating the enemy in front of you. In my opinion, that’s the best thing you can do for your family, at least for right now.”  
Gohan: “Y-yeah you’re right. I’ll just have to focus on doing my best!”   
Android 21: “Wow! You’re so cool!”   
Android 18: “Huh?”   
Android 21: “Even if you’re worried about your family, you should focus on what you need to do. That’s what you’re saying, right? That he should believe in his family and give it his all, right?”  
Android 18: “W-what are you talking about?”   
Gohan: “That’s absolutely right, 21! 18 can be a bit rough around the edges, but she definitely cares a lot about her family. She’s always really supportive of Krillin, and is a great mother to her daughter Marron!”  
Android 21: “How wonderful! That sounds like the ideal family. I wish I had something like that.”  
Android 18: “K-knock it off you two! This isn’t the time to be swooning over me! Look, here comes the enemy! Focus and get ready!”

Android 18: “So this is Frieza? Looks like it might be a clone.”  
Android 21: “What’s wrong, 18? Why do you seem so irritated?”  
Android 17: “Do you have some sort of problem with Frieza?”   
Android 18:“Yeah, big time. This freak here killed my Krillin a long time ago.”   
Android 21: “So destroying this clone will be your chance to get vengeance for Krillin?”   
Android 17: “Vengeance, huh? It doesn’t really feel like it to me. I mean, Krillin’s alive and well, after all.”  
Android 18: “It’s because he’s alive that things are the way they are!”   
Android 21: “That’s true. If he weren’t alive…then you’d naturally want to do something about it, whether that’s fighting the real thing or its clone.”  
Android 18: “Let’s not get ahead of ourselves. Hurry up! It’s time to get ready for the fight!”  
Android 21:“This is for Krillin…I think? I’m actually not really sure… At any rate, I won’t forgive you for what you’ve done!”

Android 18: “One hit isn’t going to take him down. Get ready!” 

 

Android 18: “Goku…I think the whole planet’s been wiped clean of clones.”  
Android 17: “We managed to defeat a lot of them, but it looks like she’s been busy too.”  
Goku: “Yeah. Now we must be the only ones that are left on her plate.”  
Krillin: “D-don’t say it like that!”  
Vegeta: “Hmph! Good! We should all go out and say hello then.”   
Piccolo: “Yeah. There’s no reason to sit around waiting for her to come to us.”  
Krillin: “I can feel 21’s gigantic aura coming from over there.”  
Goku: “Okay…let’s go!” 

 

 

Piccolo: “Look. There she is!”  
Android 21 (evil): “Heh heh heh, so you’re finally here. Well, it’s about time. You didn’t need to starve me, you know. I’ve always been ready to devour you all!”  
Krillin: “Her energy is huge compared to last time.”  
Piccolo: “So Goku? Where do you want us to fight her? Any ideas?”  
Goku: “Everyone…grab onto me!”   
Goku: “We’ll be waiting for you!”   
Android 21 (evil): “What?!” 

 

 

 

Chapter 9:   
“An Immortal Android?! The Spirit Bomb Gambit!”

Android 18: “Where are we?”   
Supreme Kai: “Looks like you’re all in a pickle.”  
Goku: “Oh, Supreme Kai! How’d you know I would be coming here?”  
Supreme Kai: “Well, hello. I was just watching you all.”  
Supreme Kai: “Oh my. Looks like Earth has been targeted by quite the monster.”  
Goku: “I’m so sorry, Supreme Kai, but this is the only place I could think of.”  
Elder Kai: “Hmph! Why is it Goku, that you and your friends always have to bring your fights here to my world?!”  
Android 17: “What? We’re not on Earth anymore?”  
Goku: “No. If we fought with 21 on Earth right now, there’s no telling what might happen. It’s an ideal situation. Because here…we can go as wild as we want!”  
Android 18: “Goku? Really? This is the great idea you had?”  
Elder Kai: “You fools! The sacred World of the Kais isn’t your personal playground!”   
Goku: “I know…I’m sorry. I’ll make it up to you later, I promise!”  
Elder Kai: “You’ve never made it up to us once so far, even after all the trouble you’ve caused!”  
Goku: “Heh heh…I guess you’re right.”  
Android 18: “Hey Goku, I’m a little concerned. Do you think 21 will be able to follow us?”  
Goku: “Yeah. I’m pretty sure she’ll have no trouble finding us.”  
Goku: “Whoa! That’s incredible! How did you make it here all super-sonic?! I guess you really are ridiculously strong.”   
Android 21 (evil): “Oooh yes! I had quite the feast, and I saved all of you for desert…”  
Goku: “I’m not sure about that. I don’t think I’m gonna taste like any desert.”  
Android 21 (evil): “I can’t believe this. You really think, you can beat me without feeding? You haven’t eaten anything, have you? I knew it! How stupid can you be? Stop trying to act like a goody two shoes and just eat like your heart is telling you! It doesn’t just taste good…it’ll also give you such amazing power!”  
Android 21: “I don’t want any of that!”   
Android 21 (evil): “Oooh that’s great! What a relief that is. Now I’m free… to claim all these delicious morsels for myself! Oooooh yes! I’m going to devour every last one of you! Mmmmmm! Right now, it’s snack time!” 

Android 18: “Did we…win?”   
Goku: “No, not yet!”   
(Android 21 (evil): “Heh heh heh heh heh…no need to rush things! I’ll make sure I eat every last one of you!”  
Goku:“What in the…but she was all beat up just a minute ago!”   
Android 21:“Her healing abilities are off the charts. We need to destroy ever last cell of her, or she’ll just keep coming back!”  
Vegeta: “Tch! Great, another Buu!”  
Goku: “Well then, in that case, there is only one thing we can do! We’ll have to finish this with a Spirit Bomb! Sorry everyone, but can you all buy me some time while I gather energy?”  
Goku: “Everyone, send me all of your energy now!”  
Android 21: “I’ll fend her off! Whatever you do, please stay linked with me and fight!”

Android 21 (evil): “I can’t believe this! What are you doing? Get out of my way!”  
Android 18: “Goku, what’s the holdup?!”   
Goku: “Thanks everyone! I’m all good to go!”   
Android 18: “21!”   
Android 21: “I know. Haaah!”  
Android 21 (evil): “What?!”   
Android 18: “This way! Hurry!”   
Android 18: “Now, Goku!”   
Goku: “Okay, here it goes! Spirit Booooomb!”   
Android 21 (evil): “You can’t… ever stop meeee!”  
Android 17: “Ugh! I can’t believe that wasn’t enough?!”  
Vegeta:“ You gotta be kidding me…”  
Krillin: “But…we’ve used up all our power!”  
Piccolo: “Goku! It’s up to you!”   
Android 18: “Dammit.”  
Android 21: “18…please take care of the other soul inside of me…I owe then a great deal.”  
Android 18: “Huh?”   
Android 21: “Thank you…and goodbye.”  
Android 18: “21?!”   
Android 21 (evil): “You can’t!”   
Android 21: “We’re going to disappear together!”   
Android 18: “21!” 

Android 18: “No…21…”   
Whis: “Oh dear, looks like we’re a bit late.”  
Supreme Kai: “Lord Beerus! What are you doing here?”  
Beerus: “Bulma said she’d prepare a feast for me, so I went over to her place.”   
Bulma: “You mean you weren’t worried about this?! The fate of the Earth is resting on it!”  
Beerus: “Yeah? So where’s that Android 21 right now?”  
Krillin: “They…they both got hit by the Spirit Bomb.”   
Goku: “Looks like the bad one caught the Spirit Bomb, and then the good one just ran in after.”   
Whis: “I see. She must have understood what the best course of action was. Due to her abnormal urges to feed, she would have surely become a danger again someday. Thus, she decided to end it all herself.”   
Vegeta: “She sacrificed her life to protect the planet. That’s not something anyone could do.” For once there was no trace of arrogance in his voice.   
Krillin: “21…”   
Goku: “Oh. In that case, we’ll have to thank her the next time we see her!”  
Vegeta: “Huh? Have you lost your mind?”  
Piccolo: “Don’t tell me that you wanna bring her back with the Dragon Balls.”   
Goku: “No, no! Using the Dragon Balls just wouldn’t be right, considering how she sacrificed herself! I’ll talk to King Yemma. He should be able to reincarnate her!”

Krillin: “What? You can actually do that?”   
Goku: “I won’t know until I try.”   
Android 17: “You’re just making this up.”   
Android 18: “I doubt that he’ll just nod his head and do it, though.”  
Beerus: “Well, I could just ask for you. After all, it’s got nothing to do with me.”  
Whis: “Perhaps all your hard work could make him inclined to do a favor for you.”   
Goku: “Really?!”  
Bulma: “Ahem. But before you go and see King Yemma, you need to go back to Earth and finish this.”  
Goku: “Finish this? What else do I have to do?”  
Bulma: “You need to return whoever’s in 18 back to their original body, don’t you?”   
Goku: “Oh, right!”  
Android 18 (to soul):“So, I guess this is goodbye, huh?”   
Android 17 (to soul): “It went by fast, but I really owe you.”  
Goku (to soul): “Hey, don’t be sad! I’m sure you’ll meet each other again, someday! I mean, I died, like a couple of times, and still got to see everyone!”   
Vegeta: “Unbelievable…”  
Piccolo: “Ha ha. So much for mourning the dead, huh?”  
Goku (to soul): “I wanted to thank you so much for fighting with us! You’re the best! Next time we meet, that is if you’re up for it, we should have ourselves a friendly spar!” He gave a thumbs up. “Anyway, see ya!”


End file.
